My strange life
by SilverANBU
Summary: Gaara, Sasuke and Neji fell for a certain pinkhaired girl, Sakura. But who will win her? And what will happen if the Akatsuki wants her? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Haruno Sakura, a princess of the great Haruno clan in Japan. My clan have the reputation of being skilled people in every aspects. Our clan is feared because we are somewhat powerful and fierce. And I, I am the most fierced one. I am a bit brutal at my enemies. I also hate those very girly things. I am a bit boyish, but still I have the feelings of a girl. Yup, I still had crushes, but I just think them for being cool. And also, my voice is just for rock music or anything not girly. I can't sing in a high tone.

Some say that I'm gorgeous...when wearing those very girly things like those mini-skirts or micro-mini skirt etc. etc. etc. even if they haven't seen me yet wearing those stuff.

I can say that we are very very rich. And we became popular because of that. But they doesn't know about our being royal blooded. I We lived in Japan when I was little, but I grew in Paris. I insisted my parents to go back in Japan but it seems that they cannot because their job is in Paris, so I was the only one who went back there. I was accompanied by some servants and maids. I used our family plane to keep me safe from harm.

Now that I'm already in Japan, my secretary enrolled me in Konoha High. I need to disguise here so that no one will recognize me. Now, how will i face this big challenge? Are there things that would change my life?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So, it's only the prologue. Okay, just reminding you to please review after you read this fic okay? **

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**-----**

**------**

**-------**

**--------**

**---------**

**----------**

**---------**

**--------**

**-------**

**------**

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**To those who wanted to read more, don't worry, here's chapter 1!!!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

CHAPTER 1

**" **Ms. Sakura, Ms. Sakura, please wake up" her personal maid is waking her up for almost...20 minutes. "Miss Haruno Sakura, please, you'll be late!!! SAKURA!!!!"

"Yes!!!" Sakura yelled, fists on the air. Good thing Sayuri (her personal maid) dodged it.

"Sakura, it's your first day of school today. Your class starts at 8:00 am and it's 7:10 already!!! You have only 50 minutes left!"

"Oh my gosh!!! I don't wanna be late!!!" Then she dashed in the bathroom. Sayuri fixed her things. The uniform,bag,shoes, etc.

After 15 minutes, the door opened revealing Sakura with towel only. Sayuri went out to give her some privacy she's a girl.

After 20 minutes, Sayuri knocked on Sakura's door. "Miss Sakura!!! Faster! You'll be late! We have no time!!!"

"yeah yeah just wait a minute! I don't know how to disguise! O gosh do i really need to wear this?! Ah! I look like a terrorist!!!"

"Sakura please let me in to help you!" Then the door opened showing Sakura with a messy hair. Her uniform is unruly and a mask and spectacles on her face. Sakura almost burst into laugh. "Sakura, come here, let me help you"

After fixing her, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Yeah, she admit it. She looks good with her uniform. But not the spectacles and mask. (a/n: imagine kakashi's mask,red-pink version) "Arrgh, do i really need to wear this!? It makes me look like a terrorist!!!"

"Note: a cute pink haired terrorist!"

"But still the word terrorist is there!!"

"Sakura, no time for that. Ikzu!"

"whatever" Before sakura left the room, she tied her hair up. _Nerd terrorist_. She thought.

Sakura is running in the hallway leading to the dining room. _The only disadvantage of having a mansion is that it takes you a long time before you reach a definite place. _She thought while running.

When she already reached her destination, Everyone greeted her. (a/n: all servants only)

"Ohayo Sakura-sama"

"ohayo" she said while panting. She sat at the corner of the big table.(imagine the table of the 'royalties')

After finishing her food, she quickly rushed outside the mansion. She saw a black limousine. The driver opened the door for her. Then she and Sayuri entered.

"I thought you said that i should disguise."

"why? You are in disguise!" Sayuri replied giggling.

"Well first of all, STOP GIGGLING!" she glared at her, "and secondly, why am i in a limousine? i should be walking!"

"do you want to be late or absent? HELLO! It's 8:10 already! you are absolutely so late!"

"then i think you've let me use my car. I can drive faster!"

"well i think i should accompany you first because first, you are late, second, I need to talk with the principal. She knows about it."

"fine"

**After few minutes, **

"Ma'am, we're here" Then the two went out. They went at the principals office.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"oh i can't balieve it! I can't believe you chose Konoha high!!!" A balloon chested woman said. "oh my gosh! you're late! you should head to your class now!! Shizune!!"

"hai" the black-haired girl answered.

"Sakura, i'll talk to you later. the principal and i need to talk about some things that concerns you."

"hmm"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"hey is Kakashi-sensei our new class advisor?" asked the blonde guy.

"hn" answered the raven-haired boy.

"ah, as usual. Boring to ask."

"urusei"

"whatever. Ah! Shikamaru!! Is Kakashi-sensei our class advisor?" Then a brown hair pony-tailed guy turned his head. "how troublesome...Yeah, he is."

"WELL NO DOUBT!!! HE'S 1 HOUR LATE!!!!"

"oi baka, urusei!"

"waaaahhh!!! Sasuke-sama!!!" squealed Ino.

Then suddenly, the door opened. "yo! well you see i saw an ant carrying a piece of biscuit so i helped it. But i can't have a good conversation with it so--"

"LIAR!!!" the whole class shouted.

"ehehehe...so, I take it you already know me. Hatake Kakashi."

"the always late sensei. I wonder how did Tsunade-baa sama interviewed him...i wonder if he's late.."

"what is it? Naruto?" Kakashi gave him a glare. Naruto shut his mouth quickly. _Oh no!! please please don't kill me!!!_

Knock knock 

_Waahh, oh thank you!!! Thank you that you knocked whoever you are!!!_

Kakashi opened the door. He saw Shizune. "Kakashi-san, this is Haruki Sakura, your new student."

Then kakashi let her in. "class this is Haruki Sakura, your new classmate."

Then the whole class laughed. "HAHAHAHA!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! IS THAT YOUR DAUGHTER!!!!" one boy screamed.

" WELL NO WONDER SHE IS!!! LOOK SHE'S ALSO WEARING A MASK!!!" another shouted

"AND LATE TOOO!!!"

They didn't notice sakura's face getting tomato red. _Oh you!! I'LL CRUSH YOU!!! I WILL---_

"WHATS THAT!!! A TERRORIST!!!"

_NANI!!!!!!! NANI!!!!!! _

"cut it out class!!! Is it right to be rude with your new classmate?" and the class went silent. " okay Haruki Sakura, introduce yourself. Tell everything you want to tell"

"Haruki Sakura" Then she scanned the class." I crush people who mistreat me. I crush those arrogant people." Then she send death glare at them. And everyone gulped. "that's all"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "well well can you please sit between Gaara and Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at him "who?"

" oh, the red-haired guy and the raven haired guy."

"hn"

" "

Then she sat between the two. "oi oi, are you sure you're not Kakashi-sensei's daughter?" Naruto asked her. _Great! the loud guy is sitting in front of me!!!!_ She just send him a death glare. "a-e eh, gomen"

Nothing really happened with Kakashi's class, it's just orientation. Rules and regulations.

LUNCHBREAK

"ano, ah Ha-ruki-san wo-would you like me to ac-company you?" asked the blueberry-haired girl. "Sure!" Sakura answered. "We-ll let's go! I-ll in-troduce you with my fr-iends!" Then she grabbed Sakura's hand. "ah,hey, um, what's your name?" "ah, Gomen! I should have introduced myself first! I'm Hyuuga(a/n:sp?) Hinata" "hmmm...just call me Sakura" "hai!"

When they arrived at the canteen, they sat in a table. "ah Har- Sakura-chan, let's wait for my friends here" "okay"

Then they heard noises like 'oh no! it's them! move!' and ' go!!! move!!!'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, guess who came. Please don't forget to review! Please give me some ideas okay? I'll appreciate your reviews. s**

**Click here!**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**V**


	2. FART!

**I feel so pathetic...nobody reviewed...please tell me if you want me to continue the story. Changing the topic, who do you want me to pair up first? SakuraXsasuke,sakuXgaara, sakuXdeidara,sakuraXnegi? I just put this story in SakuXgaara because I was thinking if I will pair them up first. But I've changed my mind. **

**Disclaimer: duh, i don't own it.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They heard noises. Sakura look over the place where the noise began. She saw people wearing black cloaks with red clouds. _Hmm, so that means they're up to war, aren't they?_ Sakura thought. She saw a blond haired guy leading the company. Then she heard that Hinata is saying something to her. "ano, Sakura-chan, do-n't come nea-r them or else you-re in big tro-uble.They are the akatsuki " she whispered. Then Sakura saw that everyone distanced them. "sooka" she murmured.

After minutes of staring at them, everyone went back in their own business. Hinata and Sakura sat and reserved a table. Then they heard a voice shouting.

"oi! Hinata-chan!! You're there already? sorry we're late!"

"i-t's o-ok-k-ay Na-naru-to-kun" then she blushed deep red. Sakura noticed this.

"oh you're with Sakura-chan!" then he faced Sakura. "ah, eto, gomen for being rude a while ago."

"hn" is all she said.

"hey you sounds like sasuke-teme!"

"urusei baka"

"oi, gomen for being late. Oh hi Haruki-san!" Temari said while walking towards them. Kankuro is at her back and on his side is…

_It's the red-haired guy. Gosh he's hot!_ Sakura thought. Gaara noticed that she is staring at him but didn't mind.

Then three people also came. "Oh! I'm glad to see that everyone is charged by the power of youth!" the bushy brows said. Next to him is tenten and negi.

When everyone finished ordering their foods, they all sat together.

"minna, ano, I kno-w you al-rea-dy kn-ow Sa-sakura-chan. Can sh-e jo-in ou-r gro-up?"

Everyone stared at Hinata then looked at Sakura. "Well, it's fine with m---"

Pooot!

"ugh,NARUTO!!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

"loser"

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

"hn"

"eeww!!"

Everyone in the canteen went out. Even the Akatsuki. Now, Sakura is in great trouble!! The smell stocked on her mask!! She can't help it. She run as fast as she can through the girls rest room. She locked herself in a comfort room cell and removed her mask. _Gosh, that Naruto!!! I'll kill him!_

Then she heard a two girls entered the restroom.

"she really looks like a terrorist!!"

"yeah and she's with the group of Sasuke-sama!"

"oh come on, sasuke wouldn't notice her! She sucks!"

"duh,she-"

A door opened. They saw Sakura.

Sakura just walked like nobody's there. She went straight to the exit. _Hmm, wait when I have the chance to kick your faces you blond hair and one-sided floor mop hair with glasses !!!_

Then the bell rings. Sakura went back to class.

After class ended…

Hinata once again went to her. "ano, go-men if nar-uto fa-rted." "don't worry its fine"

"hey, Haruki-san!" Temari called her name. "hey, you're part of our group already!!!"

"Hontou ni?"

"yeah! Everyone approved it even sasuke, gaara and negi just said 'hn'!"

"arigatou!"

"well, because we have a new friend, we will have a sleep over! Lets just talk about this outside with the others."

"hai"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"well, since everyone's here, lets begin!" Temari announced. "First, intoduce youselves except Sakura-san since we all know her." Then she smiled at her. "I'll introduce myself first. I'm Temari."

"I'm Tenten"

"kankuro"

"LEE!! I'm filled with the power..."

" "

"oh this is Gaara, my brother" Temari grabbed gaara's arm. "and beside him is Sasuke. Next to him is Negi. And i'm sure you already know Hinata. Next to her is Na-"

"NARUTO!!! NICE TO MEET YOU AGAIN SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"oh, the one who farted,un"

Everyone looked at the person behind Naruto.

"Do you know you almost killed everyone with that smell? Kisame drowned himself in the sink in able not to smell it, Itachi just disappeared, I think he vomitted, Zetsu ate all his food and choked because he also ate the spoon and fork and Tobi acted more idiotic, un"

"what's your problem deidara?" Temari asked, glaring at him.

"oh nothing really, just telling you that you have a very powerful member there,un. His fart could deastroy the Akatsuki,un."

"well thats great dattebayo!!!" Naruto said with a thumbs up. _Ewww, what's great with a 'FART'? _Sakura thought.

"Oh well, i see, you have a new member!un. Boku wa Deidara desu." she extended his hand to her. She just stared with it. "Sakura desu"

"hmm, i see, another attitude of the 'trio', un." Deidara then looked at Gaara,Sasuke and Negi. _So they were the trio he's tellng. _Sakura thought.

"oh well we still have to meet with our leader, ja! un" Then he left.

They watched his figure slowly fading. "oh well, let's continue. Which house?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Guess who's house would it be! **

**JA!!!**


	3. Dilemma

**Hey, thanks for reviewing, Gettenshi , I hope you'll review again. Again, THANKS A MILLION not thousand. THANK VERY MUCHH!!!**

**Here's next chappie!!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ten ten, are you sure that you gave her the right address?" Temari asked crankily.

"For the 15th time, YES!!!" Tenten answered irritably.

"argh"

It's been dicided. Who's house? The Sabaku siblings.

"hey, maybe she's really kakashi sensei--" Naruto stopped. The girls are sending him death glares. **even** Hinata. "oh well, never mind."

"maybe she's lost" Gaara said.

Everyone kept silent a little. Dude, did you hear that? Gaara talked!!!!

Then they heard a doorbell. The girls rushed downstairs leaving the boys behind. Temari opened the door.

"WHAT COULD BE YOUR EXPLANATION FOR TH--"

Sakura smiled. "ehehe, eto, ano..."

"oh migosh!!! Sakura!!! What happened!!!" Temari squealed as she let Sakura come in. Her squeal made the boys come down.

When they saw her, she's wearing a white t-shirt with a print 'silver cherry'. She's wearing shorts that reached her knees and a rubber shoes. But there was another thing they saw. Dirt.Leaves with stem on her hair. And scratches in her forehead, arms and legs. some blood are coming out.

Hinata immediately looked for the medical kit. When she found it, she quickly went to sakura who's sitting on the couch. She was about to clean her wounds when Tenten said something. "Matte, she should take a bath first before you do that." Hinata nodded. Then sakura asked Temari. "um, where's the bathroom?" Then Temari led her upstairs. "here"

**xXx**

_I should do these things fast!!_ Sakura was already done taking a bath and is now putting clothes on.

After putting her clothes, she opened the door and went outside. She saw Hinata waiting for her. "oh, Hinata-chan, waiting for me?" she nodded. "ah, gomen for waiting" Hinata said nothing. Sakura turned the light's off before going down following Hinata.

When the were downstairs, they saw everybody eating. Then Temari smiled at them. "Oh, i see, you're done," she looked at sakura wearing black shorts, an inch above the knee, and a midnight blue sleeveless,v-neck shirt. "come join us eat!" She nodded.

As she sat on the chair everyone's eyes turned to her. She sat beside Gaara and Sasuke, and Temari in front of her. "what are you waiting for? eat!!" Temari said.

Now, Sakura's facing a dilemma. Eat, and they will know who you really are, or don't eat. If she chose 'not eat', she'll starve to death. She haven't eaten yet.

Everyone is just acting that they are not watching her. But Sakura knows that they are. _I hate this!! what should i do? _She then heard her stomach grumble.

_NOOOOO!!!!! But i have to do this!!! Please let there be a miracle!!!_ As she begin to remove the mask, eyes watching her get larger and larger. They almost stopped eating. Then when her nose is shown...

"WHAT!!! NOT NOW!!!"

"KANKURO GET A FLASHLIGHT!!"

"OH NO!!! WE LOST THE CHANCE TO SEE HER YOUTHFULNESS!!!"

"hn"

"Na-ruto-kun, you-re st-ep-ing my foo-t"

"KANKURO!! FASTE-- ah gomen Hinata-chan"

_OH THANK GOODNESS!!! I'll FINISH MY FOOD RIGHT AWAY!!!_

" "

"GAARA!! HELP KANKURO LOOK FOR A FLASH LIGHT!!!"

"hn"

"DONT 'HN' ME!!! LISTEN TO YOUR BIG SISTER!!!"

"ah eh Temari-san, calm dow- Ah!! you messed up my buns!!!"

"ah gomen!!! I'll fix it later!!!"

"CHOTO MATTE SAKURA-CHAN!!! DON'T FINISH YOUR FOOD YET!!"

"gomen!! I'm hungry!"

"JUST WAIT WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE YOUR FA-shum ah nechi!!!"

"Naruto-kun, watch your mouth--releases Naruto-"

"Negi!!! What's that for!!!!"

"hn"

"OH PLEASE LET THERE BE LIGHT!!!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Did you like it? If you do, please review!!! **


	4. Girls power!

**Minna, thanks for those who reviewed. But still, thanks for those who read this. **

**Obsessive fanatic: **** Oh, you noticed that? Gomen. And also in my fic, they were just normal(or not sometimes) highschool students and they were classmates'. I just wanted to put the sand siblings together with the Konoha students/ninjas. And also thanks for the encouragement.**

**icegirl148:**** Oh thank you so much that you liked that part.**

**Okay, here's next chapter!!! **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine dude.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been an hour since there was a black out. They were also done eating dinner. The maids clean the dishes, table, floor, etcetera.

They were all upstairs. They gathered together in Temari's room.

"I'm bored" Naruto said.

"for the first time, I agree with you, Naruto" Temari said.

"Oh, please, electricity, come back!!"

"It's no use Naruto, electricity can't hear you"

"hmph," then he saw Sakura looking outside the window. Then Naruto had an idea, he shared it with Kankuro, whose sitting beside him and playing with his puppets. "Ne, Kankuro" he said with a low voice. Kankuro looked at him. "since you like girls, why don't you help me take off Sakura-chan's mask?" Then kankuro looked at her, who's still looking outside. "huh? and then what?" he answered. "We'll know if she's hot like the other girls or not" then it took a while before Kankuro responded. "hmm, I agree."

**Sakura's POV**

I was looking outside the window, staring at the moon. I always do this when bored. But then I noticed that Naruto and Kankuro is up to something and I heard that Naruto said my name. So, I better be alert. I think they're up with my mask.

They better not do it, or else.

**End of POV**

"Naruto-kun, better not do it."

"Huh? Why Neji?"

"If she is really Kakashi-sensei's daughter, she may have those skills that Kakashi-sensei have"

"like what?"

"just think about it"

"oh please tell me"

" "

"oh please Neji"

" "

"_Aw Neji-kun, you're no fun at all" _This time, Naruto made his voice like the girls.

" "

"Oh that's it I give up!!!"

"loser"

"oh the _Sasuke-teme _spoke!!"

" "

"fine, do that always"

Then he went at Sakura's back, Temari's bed, and lied down. "ahh, at last I can rest." He then looked at Sakura's mask at the back.

"Naruto, did I allow you to touch my bed?"

"Then why is Sakura-chan leaning on it?"

"she's a girl"

"oh just a minute please"

"fine, but don' FART on it or I'll let you smell your fart"

"how could that be?"

"oh shut up!" It is all that Temari said because even she doesn't know how could that be.

"oh fine." He then looked at the ceilings." I'm still bored. Kankuro-san, please entertain me with your puppets"

"Huh?"

"I said please entertain me with your puppets!!!" Giving Kankuro an eye signal.

"ah, yeah, fine" He then went beside Sakura kneeling on the ground. He then let his puppets dance around the bed. It danced and danced until it went near Sakura. "Ah!! Still boring!!!" Naruto acted that he punched the puppet and it hit Sakura. Kankuro also acted like he accidentaly let go of the strings. This made Sakura woke up from her half way sleep.

_Oh you Sakura, I said BE ALERT!!!"_

_**Don't scream on me, it's not only my fault, it's yours also!!**_

_Huh? Who are you?_

_**Your inner.**_

_Huh? as in INNER...ME?_

_**Yeah**_

"Oh Sakura-chan, let me help you there."

"Ah, Sakura-san, gomen, clumsy me. ehehe"

"hm"

Naruto acted as if he is helping her, but actually making the strings more difficult to remove. Kankuro also went to help her. "This can't be helped." She stand up, went at Temari's study table to get a scissors, and she cut the strings.

"NOOOOO!!!! MY PRECIOUS PUPPETS!!! YOU'LL GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!!" He ran at Sakura and is about to punch her. "EVEN YOU ARE A GIRL, I'LL DO THIS!!!"

Sakura just looked at him. Everyone in the room ar terrified. They want to move to stop Kankuro but they can't. When the punch is about to hit Sakura on the face, everyone was surprised. Sakura had stopped Kankuro's punch. She was holding his hand.

"Mada mada dane, Kankuro-san" She said.

"Wow, what a power of youth!!"

"Sugoi Sakura-chan!"

"hn"

Kankuro stared in shock. "Ho-w d-id you do tha-t?"

She did not reply. She removed first the wires/strings surrounding her before she speak. "Oh just proving you something." Then she held Kankuro his puppets.She smile(if they can see it) " Don't underestimate girls, especially me"

**xXx**

Then, silence, silence and silence until Ten ten broke it. "Oh I know!!! Let's play spin the bottle!!!" Everyone looked at her. "Oh yeah I agree!!!!" Temari exclaimed. "I'm in" Naruto said. "Hey, everybody should participate okay?" Temari announced. "Even you, Gaara, Sasuke, and Negi," she scanned the room. "Oh and also you, Sakura" Sakura looked at her. "Please" Temari said while smilling. She responded,"Okay, I'll join"

"Now, let the bottle spin!!" Naruto shouted as he spin it. Everybody is in circle. Here's the arrangement:

Naruto, Hinata, Ten ten, Temari, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Negi, Kankuro, Rock Lee and Naruto. (**a/n: Imagine it a circle**)

The bottle span and span that it took almost a minute before it stopped. When the spin slows down, it pointed...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Gomen for a little cliff hanger. I'm still thinking who to be the first. If you like, you may suggest who. **

**Please review!!! I'll wait for it!!!**

**Ja ne!!!**


	5. Spin the bottle!

**Guys thanks for reviewing!! Please continue reviewing!!! Argh, I'n in a bad mood today. Good thing I went at It relieves me. **

**Gettenshi:**** Thanks for reviewing again!!**

**Livin' Las Vegas:**** You're not mad...are you? But thanks for that comment.**

**mwth06:**** Electricity is gone**

**k ( ) :**** I'm so happy that you love my story! Um no, Sakura did not get into a fight. She just stopped Kankuro's punch.**

**In this chapter...A love triangle with Sakura in the middle will happen... And also, OOC will happen!**

**Here's next chapter! Enjoy!!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It pointed...

"Lee!"

"Ah! Yosh!! What do you want me to do? I shall be running 500 laps around the town or shall I..."

"Matte Lee," Tenten said," Truth or dare first!!!"

"hmm, I don't know"

"Just choose one. Truth or Dare?"

"...or?"

"What...! 'Or' is not included!!" She screamed. "Truth, Dare?"

"Ah, dare of course!"

"Okay what is the dare, minna?" She raised an eyebrow.

"hmm, anything that will make him difficult to do..hmm..." Temari said. Silence. Everyone is thinking.

"Oh I know!!!" Naruto raised his hand. " Oi, fuzzy brows, say this, no, shout this." He then went to Lee and whispered something.

"What!! No!! I won't do that!!" Lee sob. "Gai-sensei will be mad on me!!"

"Duh, it' a dare! Hear it? D-A-R-E!!!! You chose it!!" Naruto said.

"okay fine..I'll say it.."

"Shout, not say, fuzzy brows"

"FINE!!! I KNOW!!!" He then took a deep breath and then shouted, " THE POWER OF YOUTH IS NOTHING BUT A VERY ANNOYING WORD!!!! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE ON SAYING THIS!!!"

Everyone burst into laughing. Even Gaara, Sasuke and Negi smirked. "Good job Fuzzy brows!!!"

"Okay Lee, it's your turn to spin the bottle." Temari said.

"Yeah!! Yosh! I'll put my full power spinning this!!" He span the bottle.

1 minute later...

"Can we stop it? It's been a minute..."Tenten said.

"We can't" Temari responded.

2 minutes later...

"I'll just go down. I'm thirsty" Kankuro said.

2.54 minutes later...

"What!!! I'm back already and it's still spinning!!"

3.20 minutes later...

"Look it slows down already!!!" Naruto said.

5

4

3

2

1

And it pointed...

"Naruto!!!"

"Ah okay, I choose dare."

"Hold Hinata's hand for two minutes" Sakura said. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, yeah I forgot about...about that thing!" Temari said.

"Huh? That's so easy!!"

The girls glared at him. "Hai! Hai!!! I'll do it!!" he hold Hinata's hand who's now blushing tomato red.

2 minutes later...

"okay it's time!!! Now Naruto, spin the bottle!!"

He then span it. Seconds later... It pointed...

"Negi!!"

"Now Negi, truth or dare?"

" "

"Negi, CHOOSE!!!"

"...truth..."

"You sure?"

"hn"

"fine," Temari said." Who is the coolest, hottest girl you ever knew, or encounter, or, ahh..hmmm, just answer it"

Everyone is looking at him. Negi then looked at Sakura. "She" Everyone is shocked. Kankuro is thinking ' What's cool with her? The mask? I don't even see her cute!'

"oh, I see" Temari said. " Okay spi-" She saw three guys exchanging glares.

Gaara never stopped glaring at Negi. His glare tells him like "Don't you ever touch her, or else!"

Negi just glared back. Sasuke, who's sitting between Negi and Gaara is also glaring at him. His glare says "Why her? There are many girls out there"

Temari, Tenten, Naruto, Kankuro and Hinata can feel the tense between the three. Rock Lee don't get what's happening. "O-okay, um, Negi? Please spin the bottle." He obeyed.

The bottle pointed...

"Kankuro!"

"Okay, I choose dare"

"hmm...okay. Don't play with your puppets for one week!" Naruto said.

"What!!"

"You chose it"

"fine!" He placed his puppets at the corner. He decided to put it inside his so-called 'puppet storage' after the game.

"Spin the bottle!"

He span it...Then it pointed...

"ah, Gaara, it's you!" Naruto said.

"Ah, um,choose, Truth or dare?"

"...dare..."

"Okay," Temari is thinking something. She looked at Tenten as if they were talking without speaking. Tenten nodded.

They both opened their mouths and said " hug Sakura-chan!!!"

He went in front fo Sakura. He encircled his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

**Gaara's POV**

_Her skin is, so, so smooth. Her hair smells like strawberries. But wait. Why am I doing this? Why am I hugging her?_

_**Dude, you're in love.  
**__Shukaku, you again?_

_**Oh, don't change the topic.**_

_Go away_

_**Fine, I'll let you relax with your sweetie--**_

_GO_

_**Fine**_

**End of POV**

Everyone's shocked. Well, of course!! Gaara, THE GAARA, hugging a girl!! And he did it without hesistation!! But Temari is both shocked and happy. At last, her little brother likes someone.

**Sakura's POV**

_Oh my gosh!! He's..He's.._

_**Hugging you!**_

_You again?_

_**Why?**_

_Oh nothing_

_**Ah, I know, I disturbed the good time you are having! Oh see yah!**_

**End of POV**

"Um, hey, Gaara, you are hugging her for five minutes"

Gaara released her. He hide his blush by looking away and stared on the moon. Sakura too is blushing. But of course, everyone did not noticed it because it is hidden under the mask.

"Gaara, spin--"

Gaara immediately span it. While it's spinning, again, the exchange of glares occured.

"Ah, Temari-san, until what time are we going to play this?"

"Why did you asked?"

"ah, because, I'm sleepy already"

"Well me too," She stood up," Minna, let's stop this." She pick the bottle up. "Let's discuss about the sleeping arrangement."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Look," she started," there are three rooms here. Mine, Kankuro's and Gaara's. Thre--"

"Hontou ni Hontou ni? Gaara agreed to use his room?" Naruto said.

"Urusei." She glared at him." Now, there would be three people in each room, but since we are ten, one room will occupy four people. Since our beds are big enough for three people, nobody will sleep on the floor."

"Now, we need to decide who will sleep in each room. Of course the room owners will stay in their room." She grabbed a paper and pencil. "We will draw lots"

When she is done writting, she put the pieces of paper in a jar. " Each one of you, well, except us, will pick a paper, If you picked 'Kankuro' you'll sleep there. Get it?" Everyone nodded. "Well, pick now"

When everyone are done picking, Temari announce something "Now, tell me which room you picked"

Tenten : Temari

Naruto: Kankuro

Lee: Kankuro

Sasuke: Gaara

Hinata: Temari

Negi: Gaara

Sakura: Gaara

"Well then, go to the said rooms!" Temari said, " and... please... be okay..." she added looking at Gaara's group.

"Be OKAY?! Electricity is still absent!!"

"Shut it, I'm not even talking to you Naruto"

"Fine"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Done!! Please review! Tell me if it's getting better and better!**


	6. Bed problems

**Wow, I'm so happy to know that my story is getting better and better! But please, after reading the story don't forget to review... Thanks for those who reviewed!!**

**Supposedly, I won't type this chapter. Why?Well, my sister broke my glasses. She attacked me because I told her that Deidara will die( I was actually like teasing her because I already told her that a hundred times) and he is her favorite Naruto character. Then she stopped attacking me because my galsses fell. I was already thinking that it may break anytime. Then, she was saying something but I was singing 'Michi to you all' at the same time listening at her. She taught I wasn't listening so she shaked my head but accidentally her head slammed my galsses, and, it broke.**

**And when we went to see an optometrist, my parents, even I, was shocked about my eyesight. It's just half of my glasses' grade. It is higher than my moms'. And so, I'm not allowed to use the computer for long and I could only used it for important times. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They already went in the said rooms. _Why? Why with Gaara's room? I'M A GIRL!!! AND MY ROOM MATES ARE SO...so... sadistic? Loner? Whatever!_

Sakura placed her bag at the corner of Gaara's room. She looked at the bed. _Temari's right, the bed is so big. BUT THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING SLEEP THERE!!!_

Gaara saw Sakura looking at the bed. Then, a problem came into his mind. Yeah, right, HOW WILL THEY SLEEP!!! There are three boys and one girl.

_I wished I slept with Temari's_

_**Hey look at the good side, you're stuck with three hot guys!**_

_Oh, it's you again._

_**Yeah me...Good luck!!!**_

"Sakura" a voice rang Sakura's mind.

She looked around. It was dark for her to identify who he is.She looked harder at the figure in front of her. Oh, it's Gaara."You may use the bathroom first" He said. "thanks"

**xXx**

"Temari-san, do you think Sakura would be fine?"

She raised an eyebrow. "why did you asked? She was stuck with those three loners who fell for her at the same time! Isn't that great?"

"Oh I know but, she 's a girl also"

"Yeah Temari-san. She can- sle-ep well th-ere." Hinata said. She don't stammer a lot when Naruto's not around.

"Hmm, you two have a point, but, let's enjoy it first!"

Tenten and Hinata sweatdropped. Enjoy what?

**xXx**

Sakura went inside the bathroom to change clothes. She wore a midnight black shorts and a scarlet t-shirt. She combed her hair first before going out. _Oh my beautiful pink hair! How are you?_

**xXx**

"Negi" The man looked at him. "Since when did you?"

"You care for her?"

"answer me"

"since when I saw her"

"hn" He looked away. He stared back at the moon.

Sasuke, who's sitting at the corner, just watched them. Then the door opened revealing Sakura, still with mask.

Sasuke smirked. "You gonna sleep with that mask?"

Sakura smirked back. "Why? It's my choice."

"hn"

She then walked through her bag that lies not too far from Sasuke. After putting her things, she sat down. Then Gaara finally spoke. " You will sleep here, on the bed, we will sleep on the floor."

"But that bed is too big for one person so..."

"so?"

"You three will sleep there and I wil-"

"You won't sleep on the floor. We will"

"No, I can't let you three to--"

"then we all sleep on the bed"

"wha-"

Then Gaara stand up. He went inside the bathroom.

Negi and Sasuke smirked. Of course, they want Gaara to win. But again, there's a problem. Who will sleep beside Sakura?

Sakura sat on the bed and sighed. This is going to be a looooooooong night.

When Gaara went out, Negi went then after him is Sasuke. They are now all sitting on the bed. Gaara is wearing both black shirt and

pajamas, Negi wearing white shirt and chocolate brown pajamas, and Sasuke wearing blue shirt and dark blue pajamas.

:"what are you waiting for? Let's sleep" Gaara said while raising an eyebrow **(a/n: if he have one)** at them. Nobody is moving because they are waiting for her to lie down first. They want to sleep beside her. Beside Sakura.

Sakura can feel that they are waiting for her. So she lied down at the end of the bed. Everyone is racing to go beside her... And ...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry for a little cliff hangy. I know it's short, you know the reason. But still I am hoping that you'll review!!! **

**Ja!!!**


	7. sweet coldness?

**Oh guys, I'm soooooooo sorry for that cliff hangy!!! **

**silent blood:**** I reply that with a 'hn', thanks**

**Akaya inu:**** Cool language ah!**

**GaaSakuIshLove****, Gomen!!! **

**Ah, ****Gettenshi****, thanks for reviewing again!! **

**mwth06****: Ah, read the next chapter **

**Aiko Yamarashi****, Here's the chappie!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And...Guess who won...

Sakura is really surprised about their actions earlier. _Why are they racing? Duh...The bed is so big!!!_ "Ah, what's up with you..three..."She raised an eyebrow and asked them. "Nothing" Sasuke replied who is already lying beside her.

Yeah, he's lying beside her. He won. HE WON!!!

Sakura is still confused. Just what happened earlier? She sit down and look at them.Gaara and Neji are sending Sasuke an eternal glare and Sasuke is just lying comfortably beside her, facing her. "You sure you guys okay?" She asked. But "hn" was all she received as an answer.

Neji lied beside Gaara and who's next to Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

_What did I just did? I never fought for a girl!! What's happening to me? Girls are the one who fights unto the end just to get me!!! What's heppening to me!!!_

**End of POV**

**Gaara's POV**

_I lost. I never lost._

_**My, my, Gaara lost**_

_Shut up_

_**Oh, my, he's busted!!!**_

_Do you understand 'shut up?'_

_**Sorry, not in my vocabulary**_

**End of POV**

"Sakura-san, you're wounds, is it okay already?" Neji asked.

"Ah, yeah, it's just light scratches" She replied while sitting down.

"Where did you got it?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, ah, I fell"

"With leaves and stems on your head?"

"Oh, y-yeah"

"How did you get it?" Neji asked.

"Ah, eto.." _Oh nooo!! I can't tell them I escaped!!!_ "ah, you see, on my way h-ere um... I... ah... There's a dog!!!"

"huh?" Neji and Sasuke said in unison.

"Yeah a dog!! It followed me anywhere I go!! So I ran, then it also ran!!...then eto... ah..." Sakura is now scratching her head. _Oh no!!!! _

"Then?" Gaara asked. _Oh, he's still awake._

"Then...I climbed on the wall..."

"What wall?"

"I don't know...Ah...And then I lost my balance then I fell at the other side of the wall!!! But unfortunately, there are bushes on the place I fell...so, that's it!!!"

"Hey, you look pale. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. _Sakura!!!Don't let them know that you're only making up a story!! Sakura no baka!!!_

"Oh i'm fine!!"

"hn"

She then lied down on the bed. She didn't face Sasuke because it's so she can't sleep on that. So she just faced the othere side.

They all can't sleep. The reason Sakura can't sleep is first, elactricity's still absent, second, she's stuck with three guy in one room. And lastly, she will be sleeping beside Gaara!!!

Sasuke's reason of ' can't sleep' is because he still can't believe of his actions earlier. And lastly, the reason why Neji and Gaara can't sleep is beacaus they lost at Sasuke.

Then suddenly, the lights went on.

"Oh thank goodness!!!" Sakura said. They can also hear the others beside their room saying "OH YOSH!!!" and "OH ELECTRICITY I LOVE YOU!!!"

Now Gaara stood up first and he turned on the aircon. He turned it in it's maximum coolness.

Then he went back on the bed. And when he lied down, he saw Sakura already sleeping. He sweatdropped. Earlier, she's just saying something about the electricity's coming again, but now, she's asleep. He smirked.

"ah, Neji, can you please turn off the lights? I forgot to turn it off"

Neji stood up and went turned it offThen he lied down.

Hours later...

Everyone are already asleep. But then, Sasuke is waken up by Sakura. He noticed that Sakura's shivering. _Oh Gaara you stupid idiot!!! She's shivering!!!! You turned it in it's maximum temperature!!!!!! _Then he noticed that Sakura moved and faced him. " i-it's so- co-ld, pl-plea-se hu-g me" Sakura spoke while sleeping. Then Sasuke hug her. He felt that Sakura became comfortable. Sasuke pulled the blankets that it almost reached their nose. He heard Negi uttered a word when he pulled the blanket.

He looked at Sakura. _Why? Why am I doing this? I don't even know if she's beautiful or not! And I never like a girl in the first place! She should be the one head over heals on me!!! _He then looked at Sakura's mask. He was thinking something. _Oh better not. I don't want to cheat on her. _

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There there, I did not put a cliffy okay!! So don't be mad on me. But I will accept flames. I already have a fire extinguisher. I'll wait for your reviews!!!**

**Ja!!!**


	8. So pissed

**Minna, thanks for your wonderful reviews!!!**

**mwtho6:**** Yeah...**

**Aiko Yamarashi:**** I can't believe you reviewed per chapter, ne? Oh Thank you very much!!!**

**silent blood:**** But how can the chocolate enter the computer?**

**vampgirl1725:**** Thanks for reviewing!**

**Akaya Inu:**** 'coz he's a good boy!!! No, I mean, maybe something terrible will happened to him. You'll soon know what am I talking about.**

**Here's next chappie!!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, Temari-san!!! Wake up!!!"

Temari looked at Tenten with a very sleepy face. "What is it Tenten?" Then she yawns. "We forgot something!!!" Then Temari looked at her digital clock. "We forgot something in two in the morning?"

"Oh, we forgot about Sakura!!! We're suppose to let her sleep here!!!"

Then Temari got up. "Oh no" she hurriedly went at Gaara's room quietly.

Temari leaned her ear on the door. She first listen about what's going on inside. _Sounds like they are asleep. _Then she reached for the doorknob. _Oh, it's locked._ Then she looked at the door. _I hope you're alright Sakura._ Then she went back in her room.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Temari?" Tenten called her name while yawning. She look around her. No Temari around. She looked at the window. "My, heavy rain!!!!" She got up and went downstairs not noticing she had waken up Hinata.

She saw Temari watching the television. Then, Temari smiled at her. "No classes" Then Tenten smiled. "Hurrah!!!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Based on what I heard downstairs, no classes. Tentens voice is just so loud. _Sasuke thought while he is hugging her beautiful blossom. Then, he felt that it's getting colder and colder because of the rain. He got up carefully so that Sakura won't wake up. He turned the aircon in low fan. He looked at the space between Gaara and Sakura. _Hn, there's enough space._ Then he went in the bathroom.

Now, the warm of oneselves body attracted each other. Gaara moved a little towards Sakura and so did Sakura.

When Sasuke come out, his blood started to boil. Gaara and Sakura are hugging each other. Veins popped on Sasuke's head and his face started to become red. He can't do anything. If he'll separate them, they will wake up. _There's only one way to avoid this scene_. He went out.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Kankuro, it's too early for you to wake up"

Kankuro looked at Temari. His eyes burning. "do you know the reason why?" He clenched his fists. "because, because... NARUTO MADE MY BED A TOILET!!!! IT'S SO WET!!!

Hinata blushed upon hearing Naruto's name. Tenten and Temari giggled. Then Rock Lee went downstairs. "Naruto-kun does not have the power of youth!!"

"Oh, what did you did with him?" Temari asked. Then she saw Naruto walking downstairs with a huge mountain on his head. "ohayo"

Then Kankuro looked at Naruto. "Finished cleaning?" Then Naruto looked at Kankuro pathetically. "yeah"

Then they started eating breakfast. After several minutes, Sasuke came.

"Had a goodnight sleep?" Temari asked. Sasuke glared at her. _Does she know anything?_ "hn"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' "

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Neji woke up. _What a very bad morning for me. _Then he looked around. No sign of Sasuke. _Maybe he's also pissed._ Then he looked at the two lovebirds. _How come did Gaara was able to hug her? Sasuke is between them!_ Then he got up and went outside.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ohayo!" Everyone greeted. "Hn"

"Neji, no classes today!!!" Naruto yelled.

"hn"

"You looks like pissed" Temari said. Neji looked at Sasuke who just looked away.

"Hey, are the two still asleep?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah"

Then something came in Naruto's mind. "Oh, why don't we wake them up?"

"NO" Sasuke and Neji said.

"Oh, _you are hiding something_!!!" Naruto said. "Minna, iku ze!!!" Then everyone followed exept Sasuke and Neji.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whispers like "Oh kawaii" are ringing on Gaara's head. Then he woke up. He found out that he was hugging Sakura! He blushed. Then, he look around him. The blush fade. He sat down carefully and glared at them.

"Oh, my brother is growing up" Temari said while blushing.

"Oi, this is the best time!" Naruto said then he walk toward Sakura ignoring Gaara's glare. When he is about to pull the mask, a very strong hand grabbed his hand.

"Ah...Sakura-chan...There's a...ah...dirt on your mask...ehehehe-OOOOOOWWWW" Sakura punched Naruto flat on his face sending him outside the room. Then Sakura sat up yawning unknowing that everyone is looking at her. "Ah, what's up?"

"Ah, brute strenght ne?" Temari said sweatdropping. "Oh,by the way, no classes for today" Then Sakura's eye's widen. "Hontou ni?"

"Yeah"

"Oh thank goodness!!!" Then she lied down again. "hey, breakfast is ready okay?" Temari said while everyone is going down already. "Hai"

Sakura looked at the window. _Now I know why there are no classes. Hmmm, is it related about the absence of electricity last night? No, there's no rain last night. But-_

"Sakura" This surprised Sakura that caused her to jerk. "Oh, Gaara, I didn't know you're there"

"Are you going to use the bathroom?"

"oh...yeah thanks for reminding me!!"

"You may go first"

"Arigato!!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now, we know the reason why you two looks so pissed" Naruto said. Sasuke and Neji glared at him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Deidara-senpai, why do you look so pissed? Hey, why are you wet Deidara-sempai? Oh, that's the reason why we should always bring an umbrella with us always especially in this -"

"Shut up tobi"

"But Tobi is just reminding you Deidar-sempai because Tobi is a-"

"Shut up"

"Beacause Tobi is a good boy!!"

"Argh" Deidara sat down on the couch. He didn't mind if the couch goes wet.

"Where are you last night?" Sasori asked. "Oh, some where, un"

"Where is 'some where?' "

"Spying,un"

Silence. Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu appeared. "What's for breakfast?" Zetsu asked.

"OH I WILL DEFINITELY DUMP YOU THREE!!!! YOU'RE SOOO DEAD!!!!un" Deidara shouted.

"Then fight us" Kisame said. Deidara sweatdropped. "Oh, I mean, not you-"

"coward"

"What? I'm not coward, un"

"Then fight us"

"Bring it on"

Kisame walk in front of Deidara. Zetsu went in the kitchen while saying "I'll eat him later". Itachi ignore the two for he was thinking that they are just a waste of time.

"Go Deidara-sempai!!!" Tobi said while eating a popcorn while watching them. He gave Sasori some popcorn who refused. Then Hidan and Kakuzu sat beside him. "what a very nice movie to watch for today" Hidan said. Tobi sweatdropped.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Again, no cliffy!!! I'll wait for the reviews!!**

**Ja!!**


	9. I will drive you home

**Oh minna!! arigatou for your great reviews!!! Thank you very much!!! Oh, sorry for the late updates. Gomen!!! You know the reason, ne?**

**Oh by the way, thank you:**

**Aiko Yamarashi**

**Funabisenu**

**fightergirl1009**

**silent blood**

**Melissax3:**

**mwth06**

**Akaya Inu**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'll go home"

"Matte Sakura, it's still raining" Temari said.

"Demo, I really have to go" Sakura said while standing outside the front door. _Gomen minna, demo, I really need to go home!!! I'd just escaped!! What will Sayuri will do to me!!!_

"I'll drive her home"

"huh?" Everyone looked at Neji. Why? Neji?

"Ah, arigatou Neji-kun, demo, I don't need he-"

"Iie, I'll walk you"

_Nooooooo, if that so, he'll know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ "Ah, Neji-kun I can go-" Neji picked up her bag," -go home..."

"Iie, I'll drive you home"

"Demo..."

"hn"

Neji went out and he unlocked his car. He put her bag inside. "Iku ze" Sakura sweat-dropped.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'll go out" Itachi said. The Akatsuki hide out is now looks like a...dumped place? It looks like a war occured there. All the akatsuki memebers are now watching them, well, except Pein.

"I'm going to crush your head shark-face!! un"

"Well go on you-you ...ah..."

"Loser. un"

"Urusei!!"

"Tobi, more popcorn"

"Hai!!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Then?"

"Oh, turn left."

"hn"

_Oh my...I have no choice. I'm not good in lying._

"Sakura, are you sure it's this way? There's no left here"

"oh, I mean right!! Yeah...right!!"

"don't lie. It's too obvious. Don't worry I won't bring you any where."

"..."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Gaara's POV**

_Neji...That Neji!!!_

_**Oh, you lost? Again? Oh...poor Gaara**_

_Oh you again?_

**End of POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

_Neji!!!! You...!!!! _

**End of POV**

"psst..." Temari looked at Naruto." Neh, Temari-san, look at that two beside the window" Then she did what he said. "Looks like pissed, ne?"

"Yeah..." Then she looked at him. "So, don't make any move, or else, you're dead."

"I know"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, you may stop here"

"Huh?" He looked at outside. "It's still raining. And," He looked around." I can't see any house here. It looks like a park." Then he looked at Sakura. "Hey wh-"

"Ja!!!" Sakura opened the door and she ran out with the rain. Neji can't see her anymore because the rain makes the surrounding white.

Sakura's running as fast as she could. Then, suddenly, she bumped on someone. She falled down. "Itai" Then she looked up to know who did she bumped into.

She saw red clouds in black cloak.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There...another cliffy!! You know who is it...ne?**

**Oh, I'll wait for your reviews!!! Don't worry maybe I can type the next chapter After two days. **

**Ja!!!**


	10. I want to have a normal life

**Minna!!! I'm back!!! I wish deidara didn't die so that my sister won't bug me!!! She said that Sasori's is also her favorite but I told her that...He's much older than Kisame!!!! HAHAHA...but he's cute also...just old...(I mean, Sasori ok!?)**

**Thanks:**

**Akaya Inu**

**Vampgirl725**

**Aiko Yamarashi**

**saku-chan**

**mwth06**

**silent blood : I won't do it. My computer might be the ant's mansion. I love my computer. Without it, I can't update!!! Let's think of other way...**

**Here's next chappie!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Itai" Sakura manage herself to stand up. She bowed down "Gomen nasai" Then she looked at him. _His clothes are just like the one who told us about Naruto's fart. Oh, what do they call themselves? ah...hmmmmm...ah!! AKATSUKI!!!!_

"Stop staring" Sakura was snapped out in her thoughts. "Ah, gomen" Then suddenly, the rain became more heavier. "oh..."

"I think you need to look for a place to stay"

"ah?" _Why do he care? _"Yeah..."

"There" He pointed a coffee shop.

"oh...yeah...thanks" Then she run there. _He looks like...Sasuke..._

Then she went inside the cafe. " Good afternoon ma'am!!!" She nodded as a response. She sat down at the left corner and a waitress went to her. "Oh, tea only" She said. The waitress nodded and leave.

_I wonder if he's related to Sasuke. He's an older version of Sasuke._ While looking outside, she noticed that the 'Sasuke look alike' is walking inside th cafe. _Oh, he's also going here._

Then, her tea came. _All I need to do is to wait until the rain stops. Oh, my phone!!! I forgot to turn it on!!! _Then she picked up her bag and looked for it. Then she turned it on. Then her phoe rang. _Oh, bad timing._ She answered it.

"mosh-"

"SAKURA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!???"

"cafe"

"WHAT CAFE!!???"

" Sayuri, calm down, I'm fine"

"ANSWER!!!??"

"oh..ah.." She looked around her. Everyone's looking at her. She sweat-dropped. "Ah, the one near our village. Don't worry, I'll go home as soon as the rain st- oi, you there? oi" _Man, she sure is going here._

She drank her tea. Then, she saw a limosine is coming._Whoa, so fast!! _Then a girl went inside the cafe. _Crap, she looks so pissed._ Sayuri looked around until she found Sakura. She walked toward her. Everyone inside the cafe are watching them. Then, she slammed her hands on Sakura's table.

"Lady," Sayuri said, her eyes blazing with fire. "come with me"

"yada"

"nani?

"yada"

"WHAT!" she clenched her fists. "You have to go home!!"

"In one condition," Sakura said while sipping her tea. Then, she smiled. "Let me go to school alone"

"Wha-"

"Then I won't go"

"fine!"

"hmm" Then she stood up. And went with her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Neji, I won't let you win her. Also you, Sasuke._

_**Calm down Gaara. **_

_Calm down? Calm down? How can I!?_

_**Oh, a person really changes when in love**_

Gaara clenched his fists. He stood up and went in his room.

Everyone watched Sasuke and Gaara's actions. It's a bit, _weired._

"I wo-nder if they are fine" Hinata whispered. _And Neji haven't returened yet._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why? Why won't she let me know her house?" Neji thought while going home. "Something's going on." _Oh, why do I care?_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_So, she's the one Deidara's up to. She's ... different..._ Itachi thought while drinking his tea. He looke at the clock. _Oh, maybe they are already done. _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The two war-freaks are now battery drained. They are now panting very hard on the couch as if they are competeing fo the air.

"Oh, the show ends here!!!!" Tobi said enthusiastically. "Deidar-sempai!!! you did great!!!!"

"Cut it, Tobi,un" Deidara said while panting. He looked at Kisame whose lying helplessly beside him. He stand up and went in his room.

"Deidara-sempai, whe-"

"room,un"

"oh"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This rain will never stop!!"

"Naruto-kun, calm down, you'll lose your power of youth."

"But, I wanna go home!!! there's no ramen here!!!"

"Naruto, SHUT UP!!!" Temari shouted.

"hai" Naruto said.

_Gaara, what's happening at you? You haven't eaten yet. Don't lock yourself up inside your bedroom. _Then, she smile. _Maybe he's really growing up._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay, Miss Sakura, EXPLAIN" Sayuri is now torturing Sakura. Sakura was dressing up while this Sayuri never stopped on speaking.

"Oh, fine, I'll explain" She said while taking off her mask. She looked at the mirror. "Oh, my face! How I missed you!!"

"Sakura!"

"hai, hai" She said while sitting on her bed. "I know that you will not allow me to go, but," She turned her back facing Sayuri,"I want to have friends." Then she closed her eyes. "I want to have real friends" Then, she sigh" I want to know what do the other people live thier lives." Then she faced the ceiling. "I want to have a normal life. I don't want others to treat me the way the royal people is treated. I don't want them to treat me like that just because I'm one of them."

"I never had ... friends... I never had real ones..." Then Sayuri wiped her tear which is about to fall. She realized something. They are too strict at her. They became over-protective. They don't want her to get along with the others because they are afraid that something bad will happen to her. They always think of negative things.

_I hope nothing terrible happened at her yesterday._ Then, she sat down beside Sakura. She saw her already asleep. "I'm sorry Sakura. You did not enjoy the wonderful life that each one of us should have."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Done!! I'm waiting for your reviews!!!**

**Ja!!!!**


	11. Detention!

**Minna!!! I'm back!!! Oh, the biggest spoiler I ever read, about Naruto's parents!!!! They were introduced when Tsunade and Jiraiya are talking about Naruto's parents. Sasuke already faced Itachi. Oh, Itachi, don't die!!!!!**

**Thanks:**

**vampgirl1725**

**Akaya Inu**

**silent blood**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**mwth06**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto greeted.

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo! Sakura!!" Temari said.

"Blossom, ohayo"

"oha..."

"Sakura-san, ohayo!"

"o..."

"sa-sakura, ohay-o"

"... "

"Sak-"

"okay classsssss letsssss begin!!"

_Oh, Orochimaru-sensei is already here?_ Naruto thought. Then, they started their lesson. Here's their class schedule:

Chemistry - orochimaru

Reading Literature - Kakashi

Arts - Jiraiya

P.E. - Gai

Math - Asuma

History - Kurenai

Home Economics - Iruka

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lunch break

_Geez, my head's so heavy. _Sakura then massaged her forehead. _It's aching!!!_

"Hey, fore-head girl, keep on massaging your foerhead so that it may get wider!"

"urusei..." Sakura murmured while glaring at her. _She looks familiar. Oh, she's the loud one that I saw in the comfort room. Oh, where's the other one?_

"Hey, forehead, stop glaring at me. You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you...no...because you are UGLY!!!"

"Sakura, don't mind her" Temari said while inviting Sakura to sit down. When she sat down, she heard the another annoying girl.

"Saaaaaaaaaasssssssuukkkkeeeeee!!!!!!" Said the floor-mop hair girl. _Oh, there's the other one._

"go away, ugly" Sasuke said.

"I'm not ugly, she is!!" she said while pointing Sakura.

"Oh, Karin, look, the terrorist is with our Sasuke!!!" Said the blond one. "Sasuke, take care!!! Maybe sometime that terrorist will kill you!!!" She said while walking beside him.

_These idiots, they don't know who they are talking to!!! I can send them to the other galaxy in just one punch!!! Ow, itai!!! My head really hurts!!!_ Then Sakura hold his head tightly.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tenten asked.

Sakura then smiled( if they can see it) at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"

"Hey, forehead, ju-"

"Oh, what is it...uh...eto..."

"My name is I-N-"

"Oh yeah!!! P-I-G!!!" Then, she stood up. "What do you want to ask me? P-I-G?" She spelled the letter loud enough for everyone to hear. Then, there were giggles that reached Ino's ears.

"WHAT!!!! It's IN-"

"pig"

"you...forehead terrorist!!!"

"Oh, let's go Ino, let's eat. Don't mind that FOREHEAD TERRORIST!"

"Hey, what's your name?" Sakura said while she falled in line to buy her lunch.

"What!? You don't know my name?! The sexiest, most beautiful, KARI-"

"Oh yeah, floor-mop hair" Sakura said while still standing in line following Hinata. Everyone kept silent at the same time nervous. Nobody did these things at Ino and Karin.

"What? What did you said?"

"oh, I see...Have hearing problems? Get some hearing aid"

"Oh you!!!" Karin walked towards Sakura. _Oh, I wish Karin luck._Naruto thought. She got some steak knife that lies beside the fork and spoon. Then she is about to grab Sakura's arm...

"Huh? How did you...?"

"Mada mada dane. Too slow"

Sakura is holding Karin's arm that holds the knife and she positioned it at the back of her neck. Sakura also hold Karin's other hand tight so that she would not be able to move it.

_Sugoi neh!!! _Tenten thought. _Hn, of course._ Thought Gaara, Negi and Sasuke.

"Oh, you!!!!" Ino said while she positioned herself to punch Sakura. But, poor Karin. Sakura used Karin as a block.

"AAAHHH! INO!!!! IT'S ME!!!!"

"Oh, gomen!!!!"

"My face, my beautiful face!!!!!" Then Sakura let her go. Sakura got her lunch and head on her chair. Then, her head began to ache really hard. She didn't reacted on the pain because almost everyone is looking at her. Then, she placed her food on the table when Ino and Karin attacks her.

"You're sooooo dead!!!" They, gave their full power on the punch. But, for Sakura, that's nothing. She countered their attack by also punching their punch. In other words, she also punched their fists.

They where send flying on the wall. "Oh, itai" Mummbled the two losers.

"What's the commotion here!?"

Then everyone, well except Sakura and the company, continue to mind their own bussiness, leaving the 'caught-in-act' Sakura.

"Miss Haruki Sakura, Go to the principals office" Said Genma.

_What!!! NOOOO!!!!_

_**Oh my, you're sick. What now?**_

Then, she followed Genma. "Sakura" Her _friends _said. "Do you want us to accompany you?"

"Iie, thanks." Then she left.

_Sakura...you're not acting normal today_. Temari thought.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_I can't believe she'll get detention. But I should be fair. And also, her secretary told me last night to treat her like I treat the others. That's it._

"Miss Haruki Sakura, sit" Tsunade said.

"Oh,there's another one who have detention, un"

Sakura did not hear it because she is focusing where to sit. Beside the blond guy? Orange mask? silent guy? Venus fly trap? Shark face? Or...Wait, did I just said venus fly trap and shark face?

Then, this waken her up. Her eyes became as large as plates when she saw the two weird guys.

"Just sit beside the blond"

"hai"

Then Tsunade stood up.

"today, you are all in detention" Then she called Shizune. "Shizune, what can they do today? Is there a vacant?"

"Chotto matte..." she scanned the papers. "...Clean the C.R... wash dishes...eto...oh, hai!"

"What?"

"Community service"

_Oh no._ Sakura said banging her head on the table. Then she felt hear head ache again. _I'm dead._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh, done!! Oh, for those who doesn't know the meaning of 'mada mada dane', it means 'you still have lot's more to work on' or 'you're not good enough'.**

**Okay!! Please review and review so that I will update faster. **


	12. Thanks for catching me

**I'm back!!! I HATE KARIN!!! I HATE HER!!! Who are Karin haterz here?? Tell me tell me.**

**Oh, Thanks:**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**mwth06**

**Aiko Yamarashi**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_First, you will help help a restaurant that lacks in manpower. _ Sakura remembered what Tsunade told them. Her _friends_ doesn't know anything about it yet.

Now, they are inside the restaurant's kitchen. Kisame is washing the dishes while Zetsu wipes the dishes. Tobi cleans the tables. Deidara became the waiter, and Sakura and Itachi slices the vegetables.

" There are no plates available!! Faster!!!" The manager said. "Remember, your principal told us that if you did not work well, they'll give you another task. Heavy task"

"Hai hai, hai!! Be thankful that we are _helping_ you!!" Kisame yelled.

"..Ju-just do it quickly..." Then the manager went out.

Sakura is just standing at the corner with Itachi slicing every vegetable. _Oh, what a day is this! My head really aches! I'm sick! And now, I'm in a detention!!! ow!_ Then she stopped slicing to massage her head.

"girl, are fine?" Itachi asked. She looked at him. She fake smile. "yeah"

"VEGETABLES, FASTER!!!" When Sakura heard this, she began slicing again. But, Itachi already know that she is hiding something.

"You are lying girl"

"My name is Sakura"

"Well girl...

"Sakura"

"You are hiding something" Then Sakura raised and eyebrow. Itachi went besid Sakura. He felt that it's so warm beside her. No, it's hot.

He placed his hand on Sakura's forehead. He can feel the hotness of it. Then Itachi smirked while removing his hand.

"You're sick" He said avoiding the others to hear it. "...never mind..." Sakura said.

Then Deidara went inside to give the list of orders. Then his blood began to boil. He is followed by Tobi who is about to give Kisame the used dishes. But he saw Deidara twitching his eyebrows while looking at...Sakura and Itachi?

Itachi's position is too close at Sakura. _ITACHI!!!!! Why...you!!! un_ Then he went where the two is. "Oh, may I know what are you doing Itachi? un."

"Oh nothing, just talking with her"

"Oh I never thought Itachi will talk with girls,un. Beautiful or not,un."

"Well, why can't I talk to her, huh?" Itachi said while putting an arm on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura ignored this because she's minding her own headache.

_Now, there are two warring state between a peaceful sick state! _

"What!! un"

"you pissed?

"Itachi!!! un"

"..."

"HEY WHERE'S THE WAITER!!" They heard the manager shouted from the outside.

"I'm not yet done Itachi, un." Then Deidara leaved.

Itachi once again faced Sakura. "Are you okay?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Itachi got it. Why do he care? Then he made it clear.

"Oh, I mean, if we this _detention_ failed, they will give us a more dificult detention."

"Don't worry, I'm fine"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I haven't seen her since teacher called her."

"Maybe she's really in detention"

"... "

"I noticed that she's not acting herself lately"

"yeah...I noticed that also"

"-"

"I wonder if she's okay"

"she is!! She's SUPER!"

"and she's s-strong"

"She so youthful!!!"

"She stopped my punch"

"She send me flying!!! It really hurts!!"

"..."

"Are you three worried about her?"

"..."

"As I know, it should be you three who are so concern about her! What kind of guys are you!!!!"

"..."

"Right, hide your feelings!!! "

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay... everything's done. You may go home"

She's sooo happy to hear this. She really needs to go home. She's sick!! And she don't want to tell the others because she don't wanna bother them.

Then, when she is on her way home, she felt like someone's following her. Then, someone pat her.

"huh?" She turned around. She saw, uh, the other's with her in the detention.

"What are -- Why?"

"I will walk you home, un"

"you don't have to..." she said while her head aches again.

"Whether you like it or not, I will, un"

"Do you mean, WE WILL?"

He glared on him. "Shut up Ita-"

"Oh, yes!! Deidara-sempai!! We will walk her home!!!"

"UH, Go HOME!! un"

"Don't you remember Deidara-sempai? Pein-sama told us that we should go in a meeting together?"

"Oh, right"

"oi" Sakura said. "I'm not a kid that you need to walk home. I can take care of myself." Then she walked out.

"Mat--"

"You heard her Deidara, lets go" Zetsu said.

"De-"

"Deidara" This voice made him gulp. It's a very familiar voice. He turned around. "Oh. Sasori-dana, why are you here?"

"I hate people who keeps me waiting"

Then he look at the figure of Sakura from afar. _Oh men!! It's my chance!!! un. Oh, MEETINGS!!! un_

"...fine, un"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_I can't keep it anymore. My head, it really hurts!! My vision becomes blur. Oh...Someone, help!!_ Sakura said while walking really slowly at the side walk.

Nobody is around. _Oh, why does this place so unpopulated!!! IT'S ONLY ME HERE!!!_ Then she stopped. Her head feels like a hammer is hitting it. Then she collapsed. She is waiting for the ground to hit her, but she felt two strong arms caught her. She looked up

"Gaara..."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh, done!! KARIN I HATE YOU!!!!!!! I WANT ZETSU TO EAT YOU!!!!!! **

**Oh, please review!! I'll be waiting for them!!!**

**P.S.**

**Do you hate Karin?**


	13. Sweet Hugs

**I'm back!!!! Thanks for your reviews!!**

**Thanks:**

**mwth06**

**MaximumRide0110**

**Akaya Inu**

**Shadow Quil**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**Crystalfox**

**Mystic panda**

**Melissax3 **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She can feel that her body is now relaxed. Warmth covers her. Her head rests on a soft comfortable thing. And there is something on her forhead.

She tried to open her eyes, but it won't . She can hear her surroundings. Clock ticking, sounds of steps, and her breath. But these things won't give her sufficient information on where she is.

Finally, she heard a voice. A very familiar voice that she hears everyday. Then minutes of analyzing the voice, she knew whose voice it is. Sayuri.

Then she heard another voice. The voice looks like it came from a cold person. The voice is also familiar. She think very hard. Hard until her head began to hurt again.

She twitch her head.

"Miss Sakura"

She heard her voice again. Then she felt someone is holding her hand. She can feel it's warm hand. Then finally, she opened her eyes.

_Gaara..._

Then she looked at the person at the other side. _Sayuri_. Then she studied her surroundings.

_It's...I'm in my room..._

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. **(a/n: ooh, it rhymes!)**

"Sakura..." Gaara said.

Once again she opened her mouth. Then her voice worked.

"Gaara? Why are you...Oh," She remembered something. "oh, " she sat down with Gaara supporting her. "Thanks" She smiled and hugged him.

Sayuri can't believe what she is seeing. The cold heart Sakura hugging a guy?

Gaara blushed at first but then he hugged back. "Sakura, are you fine?"

"I am now" She said while resting his face on his shoulder. She never thought that a hug feels this good than before. Then she broke the hug.

"Sakura, drink this first" Sayuri gave Sakura some medicine and water. Then she took it. After drinking it, she realized something.

She touched her face starting from the forehead, then on her nose. She can't feel the cloth. Then she touched her mouth. Her eyes becomes big. She looked at Gaara with a surprised and shock face.

"What!!!"

"Sakura, he knows already"

"How?"

"Your celphone fell on the road. Gaara saw it. Of course he knows it's your's because you have a picture in it. Then I called, and he answered it. I asked him to go here to give your phone. And on his way, he saw you"

"oh" Then she looked at Gaara. "Gaara, can you promise me...?"

"Yeah"

Then her face brighten up. "Thanks!!!" Then once again she hug him. Sayuri just smiled and Gaara hugged back with a happy face.

"Oh, Gaara, if you want, you may stay here for a night"

"Huh?" Gaara loosened the hug but Sakura's arm's is still aroung his neck.

"Hontou ni?" Sakura asked. Sayuri nodded. "Gaara!!! Stay here!!!"

Gaara looked at Sakura. Then, she made puppy eyes. "Oh please Gaara... "

Gaara smiled. Sakura looks so cute in it. Then he nod.

"OH THANK YOU GAARA!!!" Again she hug him.

This day was a big day. Sakura's detention, Sakura's real identity, Sakura is sick, and Sakura is hugging him.

But, eh can think of this only as..._sweet._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I know it's short! But I'm still waiting for your reviews!!!**

**Oh, Karin haterz, we have a song...originally from BARNEY ...I hate him also...**

**I hate her**

**you hate her**

**let's go out and kill Karin**

**then let's give her body to Zetsu to dispose**

**there's no karin anymore**

**hehe...This is inspired by my classmates who teases my classmate Barney. They composed a song from Barney then I got this idea.**

**Ja!!!**


	14. More hugs

**Minna!! I'm back!!! Thanks for your wonderful reviews!!!**

**Thanks:**

**ANBU inu**

**nanaz**

**silebt blood**

**Mystic-Panda**

**mwth06**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo"

Another morning have come. And this time, Sakura can now go to school, with Gaara. From now on, Gaara will always be there for hewre, beside her. Why? Sayuri trust in him. She believes that he will protect her, take care of her, and remind her that she should be careful with her actions because it might reveal her real identity.

After three days of absent beacause she was resting at her home, at last, she can now go back to school and meet her freinds.

"Bye Bye!!"

"Ja!!" Sakura replied.

Then Sakura went out. She saw Gaara waiting for her. She smiled at him. She run towards him and hug him. Gaara blush and hug back.

When they break the hug, Gaara noticed something.

"Where's your glasses?"

Sakura touched her face. "Oh, I for-"

"Just don't wear it"

"But-"

"They won't recognize you. Don't worry."

Then Sakura paused for a moment, then sighed. "Oh, fine" Then she dashed at Gaara's car.

"Please, let me drive"

"No"

"Oh please" Sakura showed a watery eyes.

"I never let anyone drive my car"

"Oh pretty please...I won't crush your car"

"NO"

Then Sakura hugged Gaara from the back. "Oh pwease Gaawa pwease...Pwetty pwease..." She said with a puppy face. Gaara looked at her from his shoulder.

_Man, her face melts my cold heart!!_

_**Ha ha. The stone cold hearted Gaara is being crushed!!!**_

_Urusei Shukaku_

He looked at her, then let out a sigh.

"Fine"

"Oh Gaara, Thank you!!' Then she leaped while hugging him.

He opened the door for her. Then, Sakura went in. Gaara sat at the other side.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooSCHOOLoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

While walking at the hallway...

"How's my driving?"

"..."

"Come on, maybe you're just jealouse that I'm good in it"

"..."

"Gaara!" She tapped him very hard.

"Ah...Fine"

"How 'fine'?"

"Good"

"Aw.." She gave him a sobbing face. "only good?"

"Argh" He said because he saw her begging face again. "Fine, the best driver I ever saw driving"

"Oh!!" She hug him. "Thank you!!"

"Whoa!!!"

"huh?" Sakura entangled her arms around Gaara. "Whoa, am I dreaming?"

"Naruto?"

"Ha-ha!!" He pointed them. "It's a good thing that I was the one who saw your sweet moments!!! If it happened that Sasu- OW!"

"Naruto, you really have a big mouth." Temari said. "Sakura, where have you been for the past three days?"

"Oh, uh..."

"SAKURA!!!" Tenten squealed then hugged her. "How are you..."

"oh, Saku-ra...o-ohay-o"

"Yosh, Sakura!!!! OHAYO!!!!" Then smile with a shining teeth and thumbs up.

"..."

"hn"

"Sakura, why is your phone off everytime I call?" Temari said

"oh," She said with a tone that she remembered something."About...about that thing...I never saw my phone since..." She looked at Gaara. "...since I went home after detention. Maybe I misplace it at home and it's battery's dead."

"Oh, I see"

Kankuro face Gaara. "Uh, Gaara, I noticed that you were always out these past days...I just wonder...You always spend your time inside your room than outside the _house._"

"Yeah, I noticed that either. Where were you?"

"Oh maybe with, SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"urusei Naruto-kun, you are not sure about it" Neji said.

Silence.

Gaara can't think of anything. _What have I done wrong? At this very moment, the heavens are punishing me!!!_

-------RING!!--------

_Saved by the bell._ Sakura thought. Then one by one they baded. But before Hinata go, she said something at Sakura.

"Please, always be okay...I hope y-you know wh-at's going on here...They want you...They all want to be with you"

_I wonder what she means there..._Sakura thought while getting her things in her locker.

When she turned around, she saw Gaara, Sasuke and Neji waiting for her.

"Oh, you guys waiting for me?"

"hn"

"Oh...Let's go!!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oh, chappie's done!!! **

**Oh Anti-Karin, let's unite!! Let's kill her!!! Uh, Silent blood, call Zetsu!!! **

**I really can't help it, I wished she's not part of Naruto.**

**I'll wait for the reviews, JA!!!**


	15. Join or not?

**Minna!!! I'm back!!! Also with a new chapter. It's a good thing I was still able to type this down even I'm sooooo exhausted. We had a school activity and everyone became busy, especially me!!! Oh also Sakura's uniform here in my fic looks like the one from the 2nd shippuuden ending song Michi to you all.**

**Well then, Thanks: **

**al2010**

**okami no kidzukane ( Did I typed it right?)**

**nanaz**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**mwth06: Heh, maybe...**

**dusty moon**

**ANBU Inu**

**Silent Blood**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

------- LUNCH-------

They are all gathered in one table. Every one except Kankuro and Rock Lee.

_I still wonder...why did Sakura-chan hugged...Gaara? And why did he let her do that? _Naruto thought while sipping his juice. Then Naruto looks at Sakura who is sitting between Sasuke and Gaara and Neji on her front.

_What is this? A love triangle with Sakura in the middle? _Then Naruto giggled.

"Oh...I see, detention mate,un"

Everyone looked at that guy.Only that they found out that it is the blond Akatsuki guy.

"How are you Sakura? un"

Sakura send him a glare."When did I ever let you call me by my name?"

"I don't care, un" Then Deidara notice something. "Oh, no glasses, un"

"hm"

The three rivals gave Deidara a death glare.

"What's up with the trio?" he asked.

"..."

"Oh, I see. Still the same, un. Ignoring people, un" Then Deidara pulled Sakura's chair.

"AHH!!!" She screamed because she is holding her juice. Now, she is all wet.

"Come on, un. Let's eat together, un"

"Eat?...Oh!!!!" Sakura remembered something. It's really a very good thing that Deidara mentioned the word 'eat'.

_Man, I remember, I CAN'T EAT HERE!!!_

_**Yatta!! Good thing you remembered it!!!**_

"Gomen, I don't eat" Sakura said while Deidara is pulling her chair. Everyone is giggling at them except Sakura's group.

"Then drink, un"

"I don't drink" Then Deidara placed her in a table where no one eats. "If you don't eat and drink, you're the most pathetic person in this world,un. And also, you could have died already,un"

"I don't need your opinion" Then when Sakura in about to stand up, Deidara grasp her arm. He pulled Sakura to let her sit again. So, Sakura did.

"Please go at the rooftop after class, un. Someone wants to meet you, un" Deidara murmured but still clear for Sakura to hear.

"And also, make sure you're not with someone because for sure they will be in a big trouble,un"

"hm" Then Sakura stand up. She walk back on her friends.

--------------AFTER CLASS-------------

_Go, or not? _Sakura thought while she is at her locker. _I can go there without someone with me, Gaara's class will still end after an hour. _

Sakura haven't seen any of her friends yet. All of them still have classes. _There's no something to lose, right?_

Then Sakura headed to the rooftop.

----------------------------------------------ROOFTOP------------------------------------------------------

Sakura open the door, still thinking if this is right or wrong. She took small slow steps.

"Oh, I knew it, you will come, un" Sakura was surprised. She look at around her. The whole Akatsuki!!!

"..."

"Haruki Sakura, right?" Pein said. Sakura just raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am the Akatsuki leader. I have a favor to ask," he continued "Please join...Akatsuki"

"What?" Sakura said with an irritable face.

"Join, or we will announce to everyone that you are here."

"What do you mean?"

"We know who you really are" Pein said. Then he smiled " Haruno Sakura"

"wha--how did you...?"

"We have our ways"

"..." Sakura is really shocked. _How did they know?? What now?_

"What, join or we will tell your secret?"

No response. "Fine, we will give you time, by tomorrow, we should know your answer" Then the Akatsuki disappeared in just a puff of smoke.

_What am I going to do?? Man, I hate blackmails._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Shorty? Gomen! I can't type anymore,really. My head already hurts, a lot. But still, please review and review. I will wait for them.**

**Ja!!**


	16. Kisame likes sharks fin soup!

**Minna! I'm back!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Thanks:**

**ANBU Inu**

**Silent Blood**

**Mystic-Panda**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**mwth06**

**for reviewing!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sakura, where have you been? " Gaara asked.

"Oh, Sorry, I just walked around"

"I see," Then Gaara hold her hand. Sakura blushed. "Lets' go"

"Aw, they are soo sweet!! My brother is growing up!!" Temari squealed silently from afar hiding while watching them. But in the other side...

"I hate that Sakura terrorist girl!! " Said Karin. "Sasuke-kun likes her!"

The other side...

"Gaara, I will win her" Sasuke whispered.

And the another other side...

" Gaara-kun, you will lose" Negi murmured.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"she's so cute!! un"

"Deidara-sempai, you've been saying that for almost a hundred times"

"Shut up Tobi, un." Deidara said with a scary face. Then he resumed his happy smiling face. "She's sooo cute!! un"

"Deidara has been more annoying" Kisame said while watching him. "Right? Itachi?"

"hn"

"Oh, I'm hungry!!!!" Zetsu yelled.

"Go and cook some food" Hidan said.

"I think that's a bad idea, the last time he cooked, nothing was left for us.He ate it all before serving." Kakuzu said then smirked.

"Then I'll cook!" Konan said.

"NO!!" Everyone shouted.

"why?"

"Because everytime you cook, there are papers in the food!!"

"..."

"Tobi!" Then tobi immediately run in the living room. "Hai?"

"You are a good boy, right?" Sasori said.

"Hai!Tobi is a good boy!!"

"Cook"

"She's sooo cute,un"

"I have to go home" Itachi said. Then He closed the door.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sakura-sama, dinner's ready!!"

Sakura is in her room. She is thinking whether to join the Akatsuki or not. _What do they want from me?_

"Sakura-sama!!!"

Sakura was snapped. "Oh, coming!!!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Food's ready!!!!" Tobi announced. Everyone gathered at the table.

"mmmm! Smells good!!" Zetsu said.

"Oh, Deidara-sempai!! Dinner's ready!!"

"Hn.She so cute, un"

"Sempai!!"

"Yeah, fine, Tobi, un"

"Itadakimasu!!" Everyone said.

"Hmmm! Looks like we have a good chef!!" Kakuzu said.

"You should be the one to cook always!!" Zetsu said happily.

"I'm jealous" Konan sobbed.

"Hmmm!! This is the most delicious food ever Tobi!" Kisame praised. "What is this"

"Oh, that's my specialty!!"

"I mean the foods name"

"Oh, that is 'Shark's Fin'"

"Bwarghsdk!!!" Kisame spitted the soup."WHAT!!!???"

"Huh, KIsame-san, why?"

"TOBI!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT THIS IS...THIS IS..."

"Sharks fin soup" Hidan said.

"RIGHT!!!"

"Why? It is delicious right?"

"Ye- I mean, even so!!"

"Hey Tobi, un"

"Yes Deidara-sempai?"

"Where did you got the ingredients?"

"Oh, we are merely complete in ingredients except for the sharks fin so..."

"So?" Sasori asked.

"I got it from the aquarium at the ...hmmmm, I forgot the place. But those sharks are pretty hard to kill"

"Well, we only have one aquarium here, Tobi" Kisame said with a creepy face. "I am the only one here who has a aquarium, Tobi. And those 'shark' that you killed are MY sharks"

Tobi froze after hearing the word 'MY'. "Now, now Tobi" Kisame walk through Tobi. " Say your last wish"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hmmmm, I think I will make Sakura sing in the future chapters... Is that okay????**

**I'll wait for the reviews!!!**

**Ja!**


	17. hnhnhn

**Minna!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!! I feel so sorry for my sister because she saw Deidara exploded inthe new Naruto shippuuden episode. Ha ha ha!!!**

**Oh thanks:**

**x0xSHADOWx0x : I love you too!**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**okami no kidzukare**

**mwth06**

**nanaz**

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke: gomen**

**ANBU Inu**

**silent blood**

**Diclaimer: It's not mine**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Itachi is in the living room reading manga. Then Sasuke entered the house. He saw Itachi but he just ignored him.

"Hn" Itachi said.

"hn?" sasuke questioned.

"Hn" This means '_you forgot to close the door'._

"hn" Then Sasuke closed it.

"Hn"

"Hn?"

"Hn" Now this means,' _Where have you been? Mom is asking.'_

"Hn" _Just somewhere._

"hn" _fine._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Following day...**

"Sakura, have you decided? un"

"hm..."

Sakura and Deidara are walking going school.

"Come on Sakura, you should join! un. "

"Why?"

"Because you are strong!!un"

"And?"

"And...You're, you are...Un"

"Can you please stop saying 'un' ? It's annoying"

"Sorry, I can't. The reason why i keep on saying un is to annoy people"

"hn..."

Then they heard someone calling Deidara. "Man, not him!! un"

"Who?"

"DEIIIIIDAAAARAAAA-SEEEEMMMMMPPPPP----- Ouch!!!"

"Shut up Tobi"

"Oh, you're Sakura right!!!???"

"..."

"OH I'M TOBI!! AND I'M A GOOD BOY!!!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "okay...?"

"NICE TO MEET YOU PRETTY SAKURA!! Ouch!! Deidara-sempai!! Please don't hit Tobi!! Tobi is a good boy!!"

"You are not, un"

_What an annoying day. _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"oi, Kisame, isn't that Tobi?" Sasori pointed.

"whe- oh, I see, the '_good boy'_"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Yes!! Tobi is a good boy!!"

"Oh really?" said by a creepy voice.

"Kisame-san!!! Ohayo!!!"

"Bad morning for you Tobi"

"Why? Tobi is a good boy!!"

"I you really are, I challenge you something..."

"What is it??"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara, Neji ang Sasuke are waiting at the school gates.

"Hn"

"Hn"

"..."

"hn

" "

"..."

"hn"

"hn"

" "

_What in the world are they saying?_ Temari thought as she watch the three from a bench. Naruto and the gang are there also watching them.

"Naruto-san, do you understand what they are saying?" Tenten whispered.

"Hmmm" Naruto twitched his brows. "AhA!! Sasuke said 'Good morning' but Gaara said 'not for you' then Neji said 'oh I see the chicken head is here' then Sasuke got pissed so he said 'shut up eyeless' then Gaara said 'shut up you two you're so noisy' the--"

"Urusei Naruto" They said in unison.

But the real thing is...

Sasuke: _Sakura, where are you? It's getting late. _

Gaara: _Sakura..._

Neji: _This is new, you never been this late yet.._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chappie done!!! Hey, is it okay for a girl to cross-dress only for a cosplay? Huh???? **

**I'll wait for the reviews!!!**

**Ja!!**


	18. hn language

**Minna!! I'm back!!! About my question last time, the cross dressing, me and my little sister, who's sooo addicted with Deidara, will cosplay Itachi and Sasuke. Haha!! **

**Well anyways, sorry for late update...**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. I wish I do.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"TOOOBBIIIIII!!!" Kisame yelled while running at Tobi. Tobi is also running into circles.

Kisame's dare for Tobi is to stand between the hungry Zetsu and him. But while Tobi is in the middle of the two, Tobi grabbed a 'Fish flakes' from his pocket and shared them both. Zetsu and Kisame likes the Fish flakes, but then again, Kisame knew that he is eating his own kind.

"What do you think you're doing??"

"Running"

"In circles?"

"Yup!!"

"Why?"

"to...confuse you?"

"I don't get it"

"Do you wanna know why?un" Deidara asked. Kisame stopped catching Tobi. "Why?"

Deidara smirked. He is now walking faster to have a distance with Kisame.

" Do the sharks even think? They only eat!!!un" Then the gang burst into laughing, Even Itachi smirked.

"DEIDARA!!!!!"

"Noooo!!!!un" Deidara is acting as if he is a kid. He grab Sakura who is beside Itachi and he made her his shield.

"Hey, don't touch me" Sakura said. Then she noticed that Kisame is running on her way.

"Huh?"

"Oh noo!!! Kisame-san!!! Don't punch pretty Sakura!!! She's a good girl!!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"It's time already!!! Guys!! Let's go!!!" Temari announced. Still the trio just answered 'hn'.

"Do you think Sakura will be happy if she knew that you three were late because of her??"

The three weres snapped. Sakura doesn't want something like that. She don't want others to wait for her.

"Fine, we're going"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Noooo!! Kisame!! I'm soo sorry!!! Don't hit her!!!un"

"STILL I DON'T CA-"

"Kisame" This voice rang Kisame's head.

"Stop that"

"Ow, Itachi, why???"

"hn"

"Huh?"

"Hn"

"What in the world are you saying?"

"hn"

"Ow man..." Kisame shrugged. "I wish I know the language 'hn' "

"Kisame-san, Deidara-sempai knows that language!! He can teach you!!!

"Tobi it's 'un' not 'hn' !!!"

"Ow, Deidara-sempai!!! He's disrespecting your language!!" Tobi pointed Kisame.

"un"

"SEEE!!! DID YA HEAR THAT!!! HE SAID---"

"'un' not 'hn'!!!"

Sakura is annoyed by the noises of Kisama and Tobi. She saw Itachi walking with her.

"Oh, thanks" Sakura said while not looking at him.

"hn"

"hn"

"NNOOO!! DEIDARA SEMPAI CAN---huh? Pretty Sakura can also speak that language????? Oh!! I'm ssoooooo proud of you!!! Pretty Sakura-chan!!" Then Tobi gave Sakura a hug.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_This is really very unusual, she's two hours late!!! _

_No, I think she is injured._

_Sakura, are you absent today?_

_I really can't believe you're late._

_Did you forgot to turn on your alarm clock?_

_Do you know we have classes today?_

The trio is again and forever thinking of Sakura. They are in their Chemistry class with Orochimaru.

"Oh Ssssssasssssske-kuun, pleasssssseee sssssstand up"

"oi Sasuke!" Naruto patted him. Sasuke looks surprised but he didn't show it in his face.

"Ssssssasssssuke, caaaan weeee gooo oouut tommmm--- Ssssasssuke!!!"

The door slamed.

Now, the whole class is laughing. "SSSSSIIILLLENCCCCE!!!"

Then everyone shut their mouth. "What'ssss fuuunny?"

"Orochimaru-sensei, why would Sasuke go out with you????"

"huh?"

"Sensei, I don't think I should ask this but, are you gay?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chappie done!!!! I feel so sad today. Someone became a little mad at me knowing my age is tooo early for my school level... I can't believe after knowing that info, she didn't talked to me even once...**

**Please review**


	19. Clean the whole what!

**MInna!! I'm back! Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone!!! I'm sorry but I can't type your names here...Maybe next time...**

**Disclaimer: …not mine…**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I know that you know the reason why you people oh, a gang, no, whatever, are here." Tsunade said to the students inside her office.

"Oh, man, I hope you'll give us a lighter job this time" Said the blue-shark face, Kisame.

"Yeah, we are still young! You should not give us the heavy jobs that the old people do! Un" Said the blond.

"That's right! And maybe that's the reason why old people are ugly is because that's the cause of stress from heavy works!!" Kisame said. After hearing this, a vein from Tsunade's forehead popped.

"Yes! So please Tsunada-baa don't punish us!! We are good boys!!"

" and girl Tobi, un"

"oh, and girls!! No, Girl!"

Then three veins popped.

Sakura is just sitting at the back beside Itachi. In front of her is Deidara and beside him is Zetsu and Kakuzu. And in front were Kisame and Tobi.

"Please!! We are all good boys and girl!! Especially Tobi!! Please forgive us!"

"Tobi, do you think that hag will forgive us?un. She's already old!! And remember, old people are stressed so they are easily angered!!un"

"oh…."

"And also remember, the cause of her stress is not because of her work!! Un. It is because she's now already super old and still she doesn't have a husband!!un"

Five veins popped.

"Oh, that's funny Deidara-sempai!"

"You're right!!" Kisame said while laughing.

Everyone inside the room is now laughing at the old helpless Tsunade. Even Itachi smirked for many times.

"URUSAI!!!" Then Tsunade slammed her fists on her table and of course, it's crashed into pieces.

Everyone looked at The now red-face Tsunade.

"You will clean the whole Konoha city"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"It's really weird. Gaara did not spoke a word yet." Temari said.

"Even Neji" Tenten added.

"and a-lso Sa-suke" Said Hinata. The three girls are sitting in a bench. It already their lunch break and they are watching the trio under a tree. Gaara is on a branch, Neji is leaning on the trunk and Sasuke sitting on the grass.

"Minna!! What are you doing there!! You are wasting your power of youth!!!" Lee said while running to them. Behind him is Kankuro holding his precious puppets. Kankuro sat beside his sister.

"Hey, Sakura's not here yet?" He asked.

"yeah…I wonder where she is…"

"Why don't we call her?" Tenten said.

"I-I alrea-dy called he-r, I-it's o-ff"

"Maybe her battery's dead." Temari said.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What!! This city is so big!!un"

"Please forgive us!! If you don't want to forgive us, forgive me!! Tobi is a good boy!!"

"Hag!! Do you know how big this city is?!!" Kisame shouted.

"Anything just give me food" Zetsu said.

"And also pay us after that" Kakuzu added.

"URUSAI!! How can I forgive you!!! You are four hours late!!! It's already lunch when you came!!"

'hn'

"great" Sakura said. _What will happened when Sayuri knew this? _

"Sasori-danna didn't informed us about the time…un"

"Yeah, that Sasori left us there having chaos on the road!!" Kisame said.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sakura..._

The three is still thinking about Sakura. They can't help it. It's like without her, their day's not complete. Without her, they feel so empty. Without her, their heart's not beating. They feel that they are dead.

_I wonder where you are..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chappie done!! I'll be waiting for the reviews!!!**

**Ja!!**


	20. You're safe

**Yo minna!! I'm back!!! And also with another new chapter. **

**I have a question guys, I really don't know what is it, so...**

**What does AU stands for??**

**Seriously, I really don't know what that is. I'll wait for your answers!!!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oh, no...un" The blond guy said while holding a straw broom and wearing his akatsuki straw hat. "Huh? What is it?" Said Kakuzu who is also holding a broom and wearing a straw hat.

"We have a meeting, un" Deidara said.

"Oh no! Pein-sama might get mad on us!! Wer'e going to be late again!! And Tobi is a good boy!!" Said the Orange mask.

"Just hurry up and finish the job, I'm hungry" Zetsu said while putting some trashes in the garbage. And of course, he's not wearing a hat. How could he wear that?!

"I want to go home..." Sakura whispered but still they are able to hear it. Sakura is also holding a straw broom. "It's so hot already"

"Well of course it will be!! We are working already for seven hours without a break!!" Said the shark face Kisame while compiling the garbage bags in one place.

"And also, this is absolutely a dirty work, un"

"Why did Tsunade did this to us!! We are good boys and girl!!!"

"We should hurry. We are going to be late if not" Itachi said while taking off his hat.

"Sayuri might be looking for me already...And also my friends..." Sakura murmured.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!" Shouted by a blond guy who is running going to their place.

"Sakura!!"

"Sak-ku-ra"

"Hn!!"

"My CHERRY BLOSSOM!!"

"...!"

"Sakura!!"

"..a!"

Sakura saw her friends running to her. She can see their worried-glad face.

"Oh, you can't- ow !un!" Temari pushed Deidara because he is blocking her way to Sakura.

"Sakura!! Why are you here?!"

"Why are you guys her-"

"Answer!!"

"Oh, I was-"

"Why are you with them!! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said while pointing at the Akatsuki.

"Oh, bec-"

"Sakura! We've been looking for you for hours already!!"

"Yeah we called you phone but--"

"Always bring your phone with you!!"

"hn"

"Oh, sorry for that, I -"

"Sakura wh-"

"Cut it out!! Let here speak!!" Temari said angrily.

"oh..."

"So, Sakura..."

And then Sakura explained everything to them. Temari was shocked that she can get along with the Akatsuki, Gaara keeps on glaring at Deidara and also the same goes to Sasuke glaring at Itachi.

"What!! Sakura-chan don't go with them anymore!! They just gives trouble to you!!" Naruto shouted.

"Their goal is to get Naruto from us!!" Tenten said.

"Don't worry, if that is true, I won't let them fullfil that." Sakura said.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oh my, Sakura isn't home yet." Sayuri said while looking at the window. "I hope she is fine...But..." She shifted her head at her phone. She read her last message again.

_" I never thought that Sakura is also a brat"_

Then Sayuri sighes. "What happened again??"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine" Sakura said.

"Okay, promise that"

"I promise"

"Fine. Let's go guys!" Temari said. As the group is already leaving, Sakura noticed the three boys. They never left their place.

"Uh, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, you may-"

"I will wait for you" Gaara said.

"You don't know what these people might do to you" Neji said while glaring at the Akatsuki.

"Are talking about us?un. You don't have to worry about it! un."

"Yeah!! We are good boys especially Tobi!!!!"

"hn"

"Faster, I'm hungry" Zetsu said while holding a garbage bag.

" Still, we have to watch you" Sasuke said.

"Foolish little brother, what do you think of us? What's the matter if she will hang around with us?" Itachi said with a glare and smirk. Sasuke ignored him.

"Cut it out, let's get back to work" Sakura said.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I'm starting to worry" Sayuri said. " Better call him."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"oh" Gaara said. He grabbed his phone inside his pocket. "Sayuri?" Then he answered it.

"hn?"

"Oh, Gaara, do you know where Sakura is?"

"uh" He lookek at her. "yeah"

"Where is she?"

"With me"

"Great!!" This relieved Sayuri's worries.

"Can you please drive her home?"

"Sure"

"okay, bye"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yeah, I know, shorty. Sorry!! At least I was able to type another chapter!! I can't make it really that long as you are expecting. I'm really sorry about it. But still, I'm hoping for your great reviews!!**

**Ja!**


	21. Secret

**Yeah...late update...anyways, here's next chap...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sakura!!!" Sayuri ran before Sakura then she hugged her. " Thank goodness you're safe!" Then she switched her eye at Gaara who is standing behind Sakura. "And thank you also" Then Gaara only smirked.

"Sakura, I have great news for you!!" Sayuri said with a happy face. "Come in and let's talk about it"

"and Gaara, you may come in also" Added Sayuri. "Oh," Gaara said. "I can't. I have to go. My siblings might be looking for me already"

"Huh? " Sakura said. "Now?"

"Yes"

"oh..." Then she gave Gaara a sweet hug . "Take care!"

"hn...Thanks..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I wonder where Gaara is. " Temari said while serving Kankuro the food.

"Maybe he has a date" Kankuro said while watching the food come to him.

"With who?" Temari said while she sits down on her chair.

"Who else?"

"hmmm..."

"Oh, come on Temari, I know who you are thinking..."

"Sakura?"

"Bingo"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Minna!! Are you bored"

The hyper Tobi asked his company. Deidara answered him with a 'yeah,un', Zetsu, Kisame. and Sasori just shrugged, Kakuzu didn't complied and Itachi answered with a 'hn'.

"I have an idea! To kill our boredom!!" Said the gleeful Tobi.

"And what kind of an idea would that be? un" Said Deidara who is lying on the sofa.

"This is a very great idea!! Believe me!! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut up, just tell us what is it" Said Sasori while wiping his puppets.

"Let's sing!!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oh, here he is..."

"Gaara! Where have you been?"

"..."

Temari quickly dashed when Kankuro said that he is here. She left the dishes at the sink.

"Gaara, answer me!"

"I just..."

"Just?" 

"Temari he's from a date" Kankuro said while watching the television.

"Gaara-"

"He's right"

Temari was shocked. Her eyes are wide open.she can't speak. Of course, Gaara? Gaara dated someone?

**Gaara's POV**

_What!! What did I just said!?_

_**You said that you're from a date**_

_But...I never-_

_**Just tell them that it's Sakura**_

_No! I can't!! And we did not-_

_**Oh, come on...**_

**End of POV**

"With who?" Temari asked with a small voice.

"uh"

Right now, Gaara doesn't know what to say. Of course, he can't say that it's Sakura. And it's not true! He just walk her home.

"secret"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Shut up Tobi, I won't,un"

"But, Deidara-sempai, Tobi is a good boy!"

"Sing by yourself! un"

Tobi became lonely. _Deidara-sempai is sure not going to sing._ Then he sat beside Itachi.

Itachi noticed Tobi. He looked at him at the corner of his eyes. He saw Tobi looking at him. Then, Itachi closed his eyes.

"Forget about it,"

"What!" Tobi yelled. "Come on, Itachi-san, let's sing!"

"No and that's final"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Silence.

-

-

-

-

-

Silence-

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Temari raised an eyebrow.

-

-

-

-

Kankuro frowned.

-

-

-

-

The Shukaku sweat-dropped.

-

-

-

-

Gaara became mute.

_**Secret?BWAHAHAHA!!! Gaara!! Is that you!!?? Am I dreaming?!! Hey Gaara, can you say that again...S-E-C-R-E-T.**_

_Shut up Shukaku!!_

"Uh...Gaara? Are you feeling well?" Temari asked while placing her hand on his forehead. "Are you...Sick?"

Silence. Gaara did not complied.

"HAHAHA!!! Hey Temari!! That's absolutely not Gaara!! Hey men! You got the wrong house!!"

Kankuro is holding his stomach while laughing.

"Men! Are you disguising Gaara? Well, Let me say this, you are not a good imposter"

This didn't help Temari. 'This is not, Gaara?' She thought. 'But, he looks exactly like him! His voice, that tatoo...This should be him!'

"But, Kankuro, are you sure about it?" Temari said with a confused voice.

"I'm absolutely sure about that! Can you imagine Gaara saying the word 'SECRET'?"

"b-ut.."

"Come on Temari!! Let that imposter out of the house! Shooo!" He said with his hands waving. Then Kankuro went back watching.

"Uh, I guess-"

"Kankuro" The familiar cold voice rang in Kankuro's head. Kankuro raised his head. "And that is Ga- Where is he?"

He can only see the 'fake' Gaara standing. He scanned around. No 'real' Gaara.

"Oi, Temari, where is he?"

Temari didn't answer. She also was shocked.

"Kankuro, do you want to die already?"

"Oi," Kankuro stood. "Don't you ever copy my brother's tone, or else, I'll crush you with my bare hands"

"Kankuro...I am Gaara...Sabaku no Gaara...Your brother" Gaara said with a cold voice and a death glare.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**There! Oh also, advance Merry Christmas! Please...no offense to the others...Thanks!  
**

**I'll be waiting for the reviews...Please, review and review!**

**Ja!**


	22. I give up

**I know...late update...Well, i'm so sorry! Our house is being renovated...'til now...so, I'm sorry...I won't be able to update that soon.**

**Fine...here's next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Kankuro..." Gaara said with a glare. "Does that made you believe that I am your brother?"

"A--argh...yea-h...Go-gomen...Gaara" Kankuro said while helping himself up. " I now believe that you are Gaara..."

"hn..." Then he turned his back and went in his room.

Temari raised an eybrow." See? That's what you get when pissing Gaara" Then she smirked. Kankuro frowned and sighed. "Right"

"Now now, the living room is a mess" Temari said with a sigh. " You shouldn't have piss him. Now look. The vases were broken, though I saved some." Temari mumbled " The couch is..." She picked up a leather. "...absolutely wrecked. The curtains are slashed into strips. I wonder why Gaara have kunais with him..."

This is a very bad sign for Kankuro. He looked at Temari at the back. _Oh no...looks like i'm in trouble...again._ Then he moved near the door.

"The coffee table's leg is broken, the floor is very dirty, and..."

Kankuro tried to escape but then...

"...and you will fix this all." Temari said placing her hand on her hips. Then she smirked.

"WHAT!!" Kankuro shouted. His jaw dropped. "WHY ME?!"

"Because you are the reason why Gaara attacked you and caused a disaster here that made our living room very messy. Look at you...your clothes were torn into pieces and you have scratches everywhere. Good thing there's no blood."

"You look like a beggar, Kankuro, so better help yourself. " Temari said while turning away. There's no way she's going to help him. He was the one that made Gaara gone ...hmmm...violent earlier.

"Good luck!" Temari said while going at the kitchen. This is a punishment for Kankuro, for pissing Gaara.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He sighed...

Sigh

Sigh..

Sigh..

He looked at the window. And he stared at the moon.

Is there any chances that he would win her? Or is it always _him_?

Sigh.

He wants to give up. Maybe there are other girls around him that he will also like.

But ... She is the one he like. It's hard to forget someone you like.

"oh.." Then he let out a deep sigh. "Forget about her Neji..." He said to himself. "Maybe she's not destined to be mine."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke and his beloved brother is asked by their mother to go at the market because they ran out of maids. Their maids left them because there are endless work to do at their house. **(a/n: Duh...That's their job...)**

"Hn.." Sasuke looked at the list. _Bell pepper, tomatoes, potatoes, soy sauce, catsup, vinegar, onion, garlic, ...hmmm..._ Then he looked at the last ingredient that they haven't bought yet. _Hmmm...Oh du-_

"Duck" Itachi said without looking at him.

"yeah, I know" Sasuke said.

"live duck"

"Yea-what? live duck?"

"You didn't listen to mom. She said she want's us to but a live duck to make sure that the meat is fresh"

"Yeah..fine..." He admitted that he lost to his brother.

When they reached the place where they should buy the live duck, they saw a kid playing with the ducks. It looks like he's the owners' son.

"Uh, how much for the duck?" Sasuke spoke.

"Yay! Duckies! I'll chase you! Here I come!!" The boy said happily while playing with the ducks.

Hmm..It looks like Sasuke wasn't heard. "Oi, how..." He repeated. But the boy is still running around with the ducks.

The five-year old boy is ignoring Sasuke or he just didn't know that he's there?

Sasuke twitched his brows. "OI GA-"

"Oh, hello! Are you going to buy a duck?"

"Yes sir" Itachi said with a stoic voice.

"Oh...let's see...hmm..." Then old man called his son. "Nel! Come here! The buyer will choose a duck!"

"Huh?" The kid came with a sad face. "They are going to kill my friends again?"

"Nel, ducks are food"

"Oh..."

"Sir, you may choose a duck"

Then Itachi looked at the group of ducks running around. Then he pointed. "That one"

"Oh I see. The big fat one huh? Great eyes! You saw that in just a second!" The old man praised. Itachi smirked. And Sasuke ignored the old man's sentence.

The little boy saw something interesting at Sasuke. He studied him. Sasuke saw the kid staring at him...no...At his hair...

"Oi, it's bad to-"

"WAAAHH!! UWAAHHAHHA!!" Then the kid begun crying. His father hurriedly ran for his child. Then he hugged the kid. "What's the matter Nel?? Why?" 

Then the kid points at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Papa! My friend!! He killed my friend!!" The boy started crying. Everyone passing them can't help to look at them.

"He killed my friend!! Then he painted it !!! Then...Then..."

"Nel. what are you talking about??" The father asked while petting the kid's back.

"..Then he turned it into a wig!!! BWAAAHAA!!!"

A nerve popped. _This kid..._

Itachi can't help to smirk. "Sasuke, I think he's talking about your hair."

Three nerves popped.

Everyone who is listening to them giggled, even Nel's father.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I have a problem minna. . . My problem is... I don't know how to end this story! Hmm... Maybe this will be a never ending story...lol...but it can be!**

**Anyways, please review!! **

**Ja!**


	23. Something's goin' on

**Yeah yah yeah...I am really sooooooooo sooooooo sorry. Really. I am still thinking how to end this fic. argh...**

**Here's the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sakura..." the red hair insomnia guy muttered. Then, he sighed. He is indside his bedroom, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, ans uttering her name.

"Sakura..." Then, he closed his eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Temari is cooking a fish fillet. She is in the kitchen, obviously. But, something's not right. Have you ever seen a person cooking with her eyes closed standing at the front of the burner frying and never opened her eyes for fifeteen minutes? Oh, very well, Temari is already in that situation. And I wonder what happened to the fish. Is it a fish fillet or burned fish?

"TEMARI!!!!!" A voice from the living room shouted. Then you will hear the running steps of the person coming.

Temari was snapped. Then she opened her eyes. She saw the fish in front of her. "..AH!"

"Temari! Something's burn--"

"Oh no! Oh no!! the fish!! AAAA!!!" Temari said in panic. She quickly turned the burner off. Then, she looked at the pan.

"Argh..." Temari groaned while sitting on the chair. She placed her elbows on the table and she rested her head on his hands. "Argh"

Kankuro saw his sister. "Temari...please next time, concentrate on what you are doing. Don't think-"

"I can't!! Our friend is!! Argh...My very close friend...I can't believe it..."

"Temari, it's her problem not yours"

"Yeah, I know, but I should help her and comfort her! I know that it's a very great pressure for her. I am not the only person affected here. Not only me but also all the persons that cares for her."

Kankuro sighed. " Yeah, it's really hard to believe about that. I can't believe that...argh"

"We knew everything about her. The great secret that she was hiding from us. We already knew that...she's not an ordinary teenager"

"Yeah, I was also so surprised when I heard that" Then Kankuro took a seat in front of Temari.

Then Temari sighed. "I know that our brother, for sure, is also thinking about _that_" Then Kankuro nodded. "I thought these kind of things, no, problem just happen in the T.V. shows. But, it's true and real. And now, one of our friends is facing it. I really can't believe that this is happing to her."

Then Temari stood up and got some drink. Then she returned to her seat.

"She never had real friends before. She's always locked up inside their house and because of that she thought that there is no freedom for her, she had a very big problem in terms of friends. She said that they were fake, user, traitors, back-fighter and only comes to her for material things. But when she got in a trouble, they will leave her."

"I wish I knew her and become friends with her before those things happened to her, so that I can support and be with her in times of need."

"Yeah" Kankuro said. "And it's a very great thing to know that, we became great friends to her, as she said, we are the best of her friends."

"Yeah. We thought that she is a very happy girl knowing about her family's blood. But, we're wrong."

"It's a good thing that Sayuri-san told us everything" Kankuro said.

Temari nodded. "And now, she is facing a very big problem"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sasuke, it's dinner time!" a voice came from downsatairs.

He sighed. "I'm not hungry" He mumured. He is inside his bedroom lying on his bed.

_Why? Why? Is rhis real? _He thought.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"WAAAAAAHHH!!!!" -BOOM- 

"AAAH!!" -BOOM- -BOOM- 

-TUG TUG TUG- 

"Oi Tobi, what's happening with Deidara? He's been screaming and yelling and blowing bombs since yesterday" Sasori said.

"Hmm..." The guy with the orange mask who is sitting on the sofa in front of Sasori murmured something.

"Huh? Speak clearly.

"Ehem ehem. There are advantages in listening at the conversation of the others without them knowing and also not for you to know."

Kisame entered the room for he is listening from the kitchen. "Yeah yeah fine" He said. Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Itachi followed.

"Good people" Then everyone sat on the Sofa except for Itachi who is standing near the door.

"Now , the advantages is, you will know so much information about the others. Second, you might know somethings about what the people thinks about you-"

"Yeah yeah yeah we know. Just proceed with the disadvantages" Kisame said.

"Fine to me because I am a good boy!!" Then Tobi continued. "The disadvantages is, because you will know some things that you shouldn't know, you will oftenly think about it. And also, you will really got shock knowing some things about the person in the topis of the other people's discussion."

"Now, what happened to him? Be specific Tobi"

"Okay fine." Tobi sighed. "Deidara-sempai heard that Sakura-san is..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"AAARGH!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!! WAAAAH!!!" Then he released two large birds on the air and exploded it.

Deidara now looks a very lunatic crazy man. His room is a great disaster.

"SAKURAAAAAHH!!!!!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"WHAT!?" The akatsuki members is in shock. Even Itachi's eyes widened.

"I-is that true?" Konan asked.

"Yes!" Tobi replied.

"Aww...It's the reason why Deidara became so crazy"

Until now they can hear Deidara's crazy shoeuting and yelling voice from upstairs.

"I have a feeling that this place will soo be crushed down" Zetsu said.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Wondering what they were talking about? I know you are. And you are also mad at me because of the cliffy ending. But for now, all you have to do is give me a review and guess what they were talking about. Like, 'Sakura is pregnant!' or "Sakura will die" or " Sakura is getting married" or"Sakura has a very deadful disease" and etc. it's up to your conclusions.**

**Please please please...REVIEW!!!!**

**JA!!!**


	24. Poetic Gaara

**Hi minna!! I'm back!!...fine fine fine,,,here's the next chapter...I know you are all excited about...oh well, . . . **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Did you already contacted her??" Said by the blonde.

"her phone is out of reach!" the bunned-hair girl said.

"oh man..." Naruto said.

"Are we still going to see her? Or...it's...a goodbye.." Kankuro said.

"They can never control their child's destiny" Neji said.

The group is in the Sabaku's household. They were trying to call Sakura for...4 hours already...Obviously, they are worrying about her. They cannot come in Sakura's house because they already forlorned it. They don't know where she is. They asked Tsunade, the school principal if she knows something. And this is what she said:

_"To tell you the truth, I am also confused about what's happening. I know and I am sure that you already know who she really is, right?"_

_"Hai" Temari said. "She told us everything the last night we saw her"_

_"Hmm...I see..." Tsunade nodded. "But she did not tell you about...what's going on to her right now..."_

_"Yeah" Naruto answered._

_"Maybe...she is just protecting you. Who knows...maybe she was blockmailed."_

_Silence.Everybody is thinking._

_"Tsunade-sama," Neji said. "Can you please help us find out the truth?"_

_"I will but I cannot promise you that I can give you the real answer"_

_They nodded._

_End of flashback_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She is inside her bedroom, lying on her bed. Her room is cold and dark. There's no lights on. The only thing that gives light in her room are the lights outside that passes the window. There's no sound that you can hear.

She is peacefully place on her bed. But the pillows are wet.

_Why, why is this happening?_

Her face is covered with a pillow. She's been crying for almost two hours. She did not made any move since the past hours.

_I wish i never belonged in this royal family... I want to be a normal girl with a simple life..._

Then minute after minute, her eyes got tired, and she slept.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara sighed. It is already midnight, and still, he is sitting on his window, staring at the full moon, thinking about Sakura.

"Sakura...where are you?" He mumbled. It's been a week of no sleep for him. He is always thinking about Sakura.

**Gaara's POV**

_**Gaara...still thinking about her?**_

_Yeah..._

_**You do really love her**_

_**Aww come on Gaara, just spit it out!!**_

_uh.._

_**Uh?**_

_Fine...i LOVE her...satisfied?_

_**aeee!!! Gaara is in love!! WHoohoo!!**_

_...shut up...noisy Shukaku..._

**End of POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"SAKUUUUURAAA!!!!" then a blast followed. " WHERE ARE YOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!" anohter blast was followed.

Deidara is not inside the Akatsuki hideout, but outside. Of course, who will allow him to destro thier hide out. Pein commanded Deidara to just do the 'Emoting thingy' outside.

"...you did not even joined the Akatsuki..." Deidara mumbled while sobbing. "And because of that, I never had the chance to be together with you alone...WAAAAHHH!!" Then, another blast was heard.

The place where Deidara is is a total wreck. Imagine, a beautiful garden turned into a look-alike dumpsite.

"Deidara-sempai...please stop..." Tobi murmured. Then, he sighed. "Where are you cutie Sakura?" He said while looking up the sky.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gaara started to feel so sleepy. He is in his studytable inside his room, writing something. It looks like he wrote something interesting on a piece of paper, because he never did this before. Writing alone in his room.

His head is lying on the table. He can't keep it up. " Sakura..." He murmured. His vision is starting to blur. He is trying to write more, but his hands won't obey him.

Then, his eyes slowly closed.

Temari was knocking for so many times. But, no answer, so she entered. She saw Gaara sleeping on his table. Then, she saw a piece of paper on his desk. Temari reached for it.

_I know you are alone_

_But don't worry, I am here_

_I may be giving you a cold tone_

_But for me, I treat you as my dear_

_I always listen to what you say,_

_'Coz i care and am concerned to you._

_You are afraid to be betrayed_

_Because your past friends gave you a dark hue._

_Now, where are you? Where did you go?_

_You never told me where you're going._

_I believe that someday, you will glow,_

_Like a Cherry blossom during spring_

Then, a tear dropped from Gaara's left eye. "Sakura...be safe..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yeah yeah, shorty...I'm so sorry about that. Hey, what dod you think about the poem??? It's my first time, not actually the first time, but, it's my first time posting one in the net. I'm not really a poetic type person, so, how is the peom?? Is it awful?**

**Hey, i think i am going to creat a part two of this story...But i'm not sure of it...hmm...**

**Anyways, ja!!! **


	25. CONTRACT

**Hi guys! I'm back! I cant believe I'm updating this! I'm really so sorry if this took me ages to update. My profile in our computer is busted! And all my files are in there! Now, I'm typing it again, and I hope I'll remember the things that I typed before. **

**Disclaimer: No no no, not mine.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sakura my dear, please hurry and get ready." a soft voice called from the outside of her door.

"Yes mom! Coming!" Sakura replied.

Sakura can't believe that her nightmare came true. The nightmare that she was dreaming every time she and her close friends had a great time together.

_I can't believe this. My greatest nightmare...Is already happening..._

Sakura is standing in front of her large mirror, standing six feet in front of her. There she sees herself.

Wearing a cherry blossom pink knee-length sun dress, with and off shoulder mini short-sleeve, a two-inch high peach-colored stilitoes, a pair of silver dangling earings with a crystal light pink in the middle with small diamonds around it and a bracelet and a ring that looks like her earings, Sakura sighed. _Back to my "high-class" fashion._

She turned in different angles too see if her outfit goes well. Her hair is bunned at the back with some of her curled hair falling. Some of her bangs were clipped and some falled naturally on her forehead that makes her hair dress perfect.

_And now, I should ready myself._

Sakura picked up her pouch then left her room.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Temari sat down on the couch and she looks pale. There are tiny drops of sweat on her face. Normally, this means that she found out something that shocked her and is worried about it, well, half of it is true and happening to her. But, she is not worried, she is actually very glad. Then a glimpse of smile appeared on her face.

" This is a hope for him"

Then Temari grabbed a brown envelope that was lying on a small desk beside the sofa she was sitting at.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasori was and is wondering. What happened to Deidara? He was mute since yesterday. Then he saw Kisame walking in front of his way.

"Hmm...I see, still wondering huh?" Kisame said.

"Well, yeah"

"But it's good for you and for the rest of us! Nobody's bugging us anymore! No one's annoying us anymore! The Akatsuki mansion became a little peaceful already."

"A little peaceful huh"

"yeah, Tobi is now the only one bugging us."

"yeah.I know that." Sasori nodded. "Looks like Deidara made Itachi very annoyed. Maybe Deidara will talk after two days"

"I agree. Deidara can not escape Itachi's seventy-two hours of mind torture"

Then they both smirked.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Uhm, Neji?"

"hn"

"aa...uhm...are you still thinking about her?"

"..."

"I see, worried about her?"

"..."

Tenten sighed. "Neji, I have something to tell you"

"..."

"I-I...I ..."

"you what?" He asked with a stoic voice.

" I...uh..I..." Tenten is starting to get red already. She is also sweating.

"What?"

"I LIKE YOU!!" Then Tenten bowed her head. She cant believe she shouted it right in front of Neji. And because of embarassment, she run far away from him.

Neji is shocked. Tenten likes him? Then he just smirked about it.

Neji decided. And he is serious about it. He thought about this a hundred times. There's no hope in winning her. He will give up.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Temari is in a hurry. She is dressed decently. _I have to hurry, it might be her parents!_

Temari got a letter from an unknown person. The letter says:

_To Sabaku-no-Temari,_

_I'm so glad that i was able to know where you live. It's been years since i last saw you. And i'm so sorry to hear that both your parents already passed away. I know that you are wondering who I am, but I assure you that I will not harm you. Your parents were very great friends of ours and we had a contract between our child and your youngest sibling, Gaara. I think it's already the time for them to know about this. _

_I wish to see you. Please bring the contract. I will send a car for you to bring you to our place. And please bring Gaara with you._

_Thank you_

"Gaara!! Faster!! The car is waiting!!" Temari yelled from her bedroom. But actually, Gaara is already waiting for her at the living room.

_I wonder where are we going._

_**maybe to a psychologist! To check you up!!**_

_Argh, Shukaku, go away._

"Let's go Gaara" Temari said while rushing at the front door.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. _Should we really wear a formal attire?_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sasuke! Itachi! We're going!"

"Hai!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi went down after hearing her mother calling them. Then Sasuke followed.

"Get ready you two"

"Mom, where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll know once we get there and see her"

_Her?_Itachi thought. _Who is 'she'?_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tada! Done! And the story is done! Hooray!!**

**But of course, it's not going to end there, 'coz I will create another story, the continuation of this! And it would be entitled "My Fiancé"**

**Hope you will read it too! See yah!!**

**Clicky**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**V**


	26. ATTENTION: PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION**

Due to my stupidity, I deleted the sequel for this story, "My Fiancé."

YES. Why? Coz I'm planning to remake it. I got confused with my own story (yeah).

Now, do you think I should still continue it?

Please go to my profile and answer the poll question.

Thanks!


End file.
